


The beautiful boy and the beast

by OldBearS (OldBearSoul)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBearSoul/pseuds/OldBearS
Summary: Harry es un omega hermoso e inteligente que vive con su padre en un pequeño pueblo. Su aburrida vida cambia cuando un terrible día su padre es atrapado por una feroz bestia en un castillo, y él toma su lugar para salvarle la vida. Pronto descubrirá que las apariencias son engañosas, y que detrás de aquellos ojos oscuros hay mucho más que un simple monstruo.Adaptacion SNARRY del cuento de La Bella y la Bestia.Omegaverse.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer y notas:
> 
> · Ni la Bella y la Bestia ni Harry Potter me pertenecen (de haberme pertenecido habría hecho que el snarry fuera canon) yo solo junté ambas ideas en este fic, y peor aún, lo hice omegaverse. Todos estos personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y yo no gano con esto más que la felicidad de verlos mezclados.
> 
> · No estoy segura de que exista un fic de la Bella y la Bestia versión Snarry, quizás sí, pero no lo he leído.
> 
> · Me basé en la película de 2017, pero cambié algunas cosas más. Esto quiere decir que los lugares y algunas cosas más me las inventé. Algunas frases las dejé igual que en la película por que, para ser sincera, amo la historia de la bella y la bestia y no pude evitar utilizarlas por lo bellas o bien formuladas que son.
> 
> · Es un oneshot, pero lo dividí en varias partes por que no me gustan los capítulos tan largos.
> 
> · Si bien las películas tienen una canción principal "Bella y Bestia son", la que usé para crear el fic es la canción que canta la bestia en la película del 2017: Evermore. Y será la que deje aquí y referencie algunas palabras de ella.
> 
> · En el cuento original era un principie quien se convierte en bestia, aquí es un rey.
> 
> · Por último, este fic lo hice mientras atendía a mis clases virtuales (no hagan eso niños, atiendan a sus clases) por lo que para ser sincera creo que no está tan editado como acostumbro, pero intenté no cometer ningún error.
> 
> · En este omegaverse el olor de los omegas se emite de forma inconsciente cuando no están en pareja, mas no es algo que enloquezca a ningún alfa siempre y cuando no estén en celo. Los alfas emiten sus feromonas a voluntad, esto para intimidar a otros alfas o, en presencia de un omega, para doblegarlos y/o provocar que quieran estar con ellos.

**Parte I.**

Los pasos apurados de la servidumbre resonaban en cada esquina o corredor del castillo. Iban de un lado a otro dando los mejores arreglos a aquella morada, preparando hasta el más mínimo detalle para la esperada festividad que se celebraría ese día nueve de enero.

La viuda Weasly -la beta jefa de la cocina-supervisaba con ojo crítico mientras revoleteaba entre los hornos y los ayudantes, dándole órdenes al chef principal para recordarle con exactitud los gustos de los señores del hogar y reyes del reino. Había enviado a sus hijos - con quienes vivía en el castillo- a los almacenes en busca de víveres, pues aquel banquete sería tan inmenso que tendrían que cocinar hasta el final de la tarde.

En el salón principal, el cual era usado comúnmente para los bailes debido a su gran amplitud y capacidad para acoger a tantos invitados como pudiesen invitar las familias reales que habían vivido en aquel fortín, se encontraba la señora de Malfoy, la omega del ilustre alfa y pianista Lucius Malfoy; quien además era la encargada de la decoración del castillo en todas sus festividades. Aquello era debido a que la reconocida mujer tenía un gusto exquisito, y su marido, amigo del rey en posesión, era el músico del castillo.

Narcisa, señora de Malfoy, hacia batir el vuelo de su vestido mientras revisaba cada recoveco con sumo cuidado, buscando hasta el más mínimo detalle de imperfección para resolverlo ipso facto.

En aquel salón se encontraba también su marido, Lucius Malfoy, practicando por última vez en el piano el repertorio de canciones que tocaría aquella velada. Si bien Lucius no necesitaba practicar unas canciones que bien sabía de memoria, y que incluso podría tocar a ojos cerrados, aquella práctica le servía más bien para que Draco, su hijo de once años, viera con detalle los movimientos de sus manos; pues Lucius deseaba que Draco continuará con su legado en la música. Y el pequeño Alfa era más que feliz con aquello, aunque su expresión de seriedad- la cual era inmutable- pareciera contraria a aquello.

Fuera del castillo y sin importar el viento helado de esas fechas el anciano Dumbledore, un alfa amigo de la familia Snape por varias generaciones, se enfundó en una gruesa capa para salir al patio posterior y ver como los jardineros se esmeraban en los toques finales de los jardines reales. EL anciano miró su reloj de bolsillo mientras acariciaba su larga barba, pensando en que todos los preparativos estaban marchando a la perfección y que quizás podría tomar una corta siesta de media mañana antes de pasar al comedor o, en su defecto, que podría buscar a Madam McGonagall para charlar un rato si esta estaba desocupada, lo cual dudaba.

A su lado pasaron corriendo los hijos de la viuda de Weasly, eran cuatro niños - solo una niña- que vivían en el castillo e iban desde los catorce años, el mayor, hasta los cinco, la más pequeña. Los niños parecían apurados y cargaban unos sacos con dirección a la cocina.

El anciano vio como los pequeños hacían verdaderos esfuerzos por llevar los sacos que claramente pesaban, y la más pequeña solo llevaba una papa entre las manos.

\- ¿A dónde van con tanta premura jóvenes Weasly? -preguntó el anciano, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Mamá necesita más papas. - exclamó el joven Ronald, el mayor.

Los niños no se detuvieron y siguieron su camino hasta entrar al castillo y dirigirse a las cocinas antes de que su madre les riñera por detenerse a conversar y perder el tiempo.

Todo aquello era un caos organizado, pues cada quien, aun sin dejar de moverse, sabia exactamente lo que necesitaba hacer para que todo estuviese perfecto. Y todo debía estar perfecto puesto que era una fecha especial: era 9 de enero, y se celebraba el trigésimo cumpleaños del rey Severus Tobías Snape.

A tan magnifica celebración estaban invitados los personajes más ilustres del reino de Hogwarts, y prometía, como en años anteriores, ser de una magnitud excelsa.

El reino de Hogwarts era uno de los más prósperos y grandes del país Hesconia, ubicado en Europa. Estaba conformado por varios pueblos aledaños y la llamada Central, capital de Hesconia. Había sido gobernado por generaciones de Snape, la familia real más prospera e intachable de todas.

En aquel momento el reinado estaba en manos de Severus Snape, único hijo del anterior rey Tobías Snape, y de la princesa del reino vecino Eileen Prince.

El príncipe Severus era un alfa apuesto aun en su trigésimo cumpleaños, con el pelo negro largo y unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Su piel era clara y su voz tan profunda que era capaz de enamorar a cualquiera solo con hablarle. Su nariz aguileña, legado de los Snape, nunca fue algo que le restara atractivo a su persona. Por lo que le fue bastante fácil captar la atención de varias omegas de alta sociedad.

Pero aquello realmente poco le importaba, pues él supo a una edad muy temprana que no necesitaba enamorarse de nadie, ni quería hacerlo.

Cuando le tocó buscar esposa a la edad de veinte años lo hizo sin pensar en el amor, pues era algo en lo que no creía. Un mes antes del vigésimo cumpleaños de Severus su padre, el rey Tobías, había encontrado a su tan amada esposa en los brazos de otro hombre, por lo que en un acto de cólera mató a los adúlteros y procedió a quitarse la vida después. Severus sabía que su madre engañó a su padre por todos los maltratos y vejaciones que el hombre le propició, pero nunca pudo dejarlo; era el rey después de todo. Aquel fatídico hecho solo lo supieron los más allegados pues, para los demás, la reina Eileen y el rey Tobías habían muerto por enfermedad. Eso provocó que el único heredero al trono entendiera que el amor no podía ser real, solo una forma de sufrir. Así que buscó a una omega de clase, quien pudiera llevar a sus hijos y que encajara en la realeza sin preocuparse por los sentimientos. No sería violento como lo fue su padre, pero tampoco pretendía querer amar a alguien.

Consiguió todo lo que buscaba en la princesa Helena, la segunda hija de los reyes Umbridge, quien aceptó casarse con él para ser reina.

Ella tampoco sentía nada por su futuro esposo más que el deseo de gobernar el reino de Hogwarts y lucir su gran belleza ante todos. Si bien Helena era la segunda hermana y a quien le correspondía casarse era a la mayor, Severus la prefirió a ella pues nunca le agradó la primogénita de los Umbridge. Sentía en la primera algo que no podía describir, pero no le agradaba.

De todas formas ni Severus amaba a Helena, ni Helena a Severus. Solo estaban juntos por sus intereses y su única misión seria tener un heredero, como todas las familias reales debían de tener. Pero nueve años después aún no concebían un heredero, y Helena recriminaba a Severus, pues decía que en su linaje familiar todos eran fértiles y ningún omega tenía problemas para concebir.

Y, lamentablemente, aunque era el día del cumpleaños de su esposo, la reina Helena se encontraba sentada en la cama, con los doseles recogidos y una mirada de desdén hacia el rey, quien se encontraba mirando por el balcón la organización de los jardines.

-Tú debes ser un alfa defectuoso, es la única razón lógica del por qué aún no tenemos heredero.

El rey optó por no ver a su esposa y mantuvo su vista en los jardines, determinado a no escuchar sus recriminaciones.

\- ¿Acaso escuchas lo que digo?

-Helena, no quiero oírte, por lo menos no hoy.

-No quieres escuchar mis palabras porque todas son reales. Todo esto es...

Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron a la reina de seguir hablando. Imaginándose de quien se trataba Severus exclamó a quien tocaba que podía pasar.

-Señor- dijo la institutriz con una breve inclinación a modo de saludo. Era una beta, la señora McGonagall-Es casi mediodía y necesito determinar unas cosas con usted.

Helena miró a la institutriz con malos ojos, sabiendo que algunos de los trabajadores la detestaban por el modo en que trataba a Snape, a quien apreciaban. Pero a ella poco le importaba pues era la reina y nadie podría hacer nada contra ella.

Severus asintió y salió de la habitación, feliz de no tener que discutir más tiempo con su esposa; aun si eso significara encargarse de asuntos del reino el día de su propio cumpleaños.

Estuvo ocupado toda la hora de la comida, evitando verse con Helena y sin demasiados ánimos de unirse a los preparativos de la celebración. Pero, a eso de las tres de la tarde, se reunió con sus principales trabajadores para revisar los toques finales.

Los hijos de Molly correteaban por doquier mientras que Draco intentaba empujarlos para que no le molestaran. Todo parecía estar en orden.

Parecía....

* * *

Dolores Umbridge resopló con rabia cuando estuvo de pie a las afueras del castillo de los Snape. Debía apresurarse pues sabía muy bien que el poder que le había otorgado aquel demonio, aunque bastante fuerte, mermaba su vida. Y ella necesitaba vengarse de todos los que la traicionaron.

Desde donde estaba podía ver a la servidumbre del castillo decorando la parte delantera de este. Sonrió mientras elevaba las manos y recitaba aquel hechizo enseñado por el demonio para que todos cayeran rendidos.

Cuando vio como los trabajadores caían uno a uno en el suelo se sujetó el pecho con fuerza, pues usar el hechizo era devastador para ella. Sin darse por vencida tomó aire y, cerciorándose que la rosa que cargaba seguía intacta, atravesó las rejas sin que nadie pudiese detenerla, llegando hasta las puertas dobles y fijando su punto en el salón principal. A su paso toda la servidumbre caía rendida, incluso vio de reojo que, en la puerta de la cocina, unos niños pelirrojos y uno rubio estaban tirados también, rendidos.

Sin perder más tiempo Dolores traspasó las puertas del salón principal, viendo rápidamente la hermosa decoración del sitio y, en medio de este, estaban su hermana y su más grande amor; acompañados del Matrimonio Malfoy, la institutriz, la jefa de la cocina y el viejo Albus.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia debido a que miraban algo que la esposa de Lucius les enseñaba, así que Dolores carraspeó y habló con amargura.

\- Entonces es cierto, harán una espléndida fiesta a la que no fui invitada.

Reconocieron inmediatamente aquella inconfundible voz; la voz de Dolores Umbridge, la hermana mayor de Helena.

Todos en el salón se miraron sorprendidos y atemorizados al mismo tiempo. Dolores no estaba invitada a la fiesta por la sencilla razón de que aquella mujer se suponía estaba internada en un hospital mental.

Después de que Severus eligiera a Helena para casarse Dolores explotó en furia, pues amaba al hombre con locura, e intentó acabar con la vida de la pareja prendiéndoles fuego. Solo fue internada en beneficio de que sus padres eran de alta sociedad, por lo que se le perdonó la vida. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Helena?-preguntó Snape, dando un paso hacia delante.

-He venido a recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece, amor mío.

Acto seguido Dolores volvió a elevar las manos y, sin poder hacer nada, todos quedaron dormidos con excepción de Helena y Severus, quienes vieron como los demás caían al suelo sin esfuerzo.

Helena no podía hablar, aterrada como estaba por aquella demostración. Sabía que su hermana planeaba vengarse pero nuca pensó que podría escaparse de donde estaba internada.

\- ¡¿Qué les has hecho?! -cuestionó Severus, furioso. - ¿Qué les has hecho engendro del mal?

-Un demonio vio mi sufrimiento en aquella celda, y decidió que merecía su ayuda.

-Vio que tu alma esta ennegrecida-vociferó el rey-Eso fue lo que vio.

Una lágrima de dolor rodó por la mejilla de la bruja, sintiéndose lastimada por las palabras de su gran amor.

-Severus yo te amo, no comprendes la inmensidad de mi amor hacia ti. -Dolores extendió la mano en la que cargaba una rosa tan roja que parecía cubierta de sangre, mostrándosela al rey, -acéptala como muestra de mi amor, te lo imploro.

-Nunca aceptaré nada tuyo, ¡Porque no te amo! Lo único que puedo sentir por ti es lastima.

Umbridge apretó la rosa contra su pecho, ya había previsto aquellas palabras y estaba preparada para terminar su plan a toda costa.

-Lo sé. Sé muy bien que no me amas; y por eso he decidido que si no puedo tenerte, nadie lo hará. Aunque eso me cueste la vida.

Dolores apretó el collar mágico que le había otorgado el demonio junto con la rosa y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La magia que realizaría era más que poderosa y terminaría con su vida inmediatamente después de decir el hechizo.

Helena quiso correr y escapar, pero sus pies parecían estar unidos al suelo. Severus, por su parte, quiso correr hacia Dolores y detener lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, pero tampoco pudo moverse ni un centímetro. Apenas podían gritar, pero la malvada omega no detendría su plan.

La voz de Dolores volvió a escucharse, y esta vez su tono era más alegre, pues se vengaría del hombre que no la amó y de la hermana que le arrebató lo que por derecho era suyo.

-Hice un trato con un demonio, Severus, le pedí saber tu punto débil. Y él me dijo que era el amor. Entonces lo comprendí. -Comenzó a recitar un breve y extraño hechizo, antes de dirigirse a los reyes nuevamente. - El amor que no das ni recibes será tu castigo y penitencia. Todo el que viva en esta casa que no sea el rey, será condenado a convertirse en utensilio sin libertad de salir. Lo pido por mi sangre.

Umbridge emitió un grito gutural y ante los ojos de Helena y Snape todos comenzaron a convertirse en cosas. Era inaudito ver a sus conocidos reduciendo su tamaño y quedando relegados a objetos cualesquiera.

Helena gritó ante aquello, sin entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Severus solo pudo mirar sin saber que podría hacer.

-A ti, mi gran amor te condeno a ser un monstruo, una bestia hasta el final de tus días. La única forma de revertirlo es que alguien te amé así por lo que eres. Así te darás cuenta que la única persona que podía amarte era yo, y nunca apreciaste mi amor. Pero, si eso no sucede antes de la caída del último pétalo de la rosa, el hechizo ser irreversible. Diez años, Severus.

Dolores habría preferido matarlos a todos, pero las condiciones del demonio para prestarles sus poderes habían sido claras: no podría matar a nadie y cualquier hechizo que colocara debía poder ser revertido. Pero ella decidió que esa parte la haría la más imposible, pues nadie amaría a una bestia tan horrenda.

Severus sintió como un halo de luz lo envolvía y un dolor terrible se apoderaba de su ser. Sus piernas se alargaban y doblaron, tomando las formas de unas patas de animal. Los dedos y uñas de sus manos se estiraron cuando sus manos se convirtieron en garras. Un par de cuernos sobresalieron de su cabeza y todo su cuerpo se cubrió por un espeso pelaje marrón. Sus dientes se volvieron colmillos y sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más.

El príncipe se había convertido en una bestia.

Helena volvió a gritar cuando vio a su esposo en lo que se había convertido, aterrada por la sola visión de aquel monstruo.

-Amalo-retó Umbridge a su hermana. Dolores sonreía sabiendo que su hermana nunca lo amaría. -Amaló o morirás.

-No-Helena tartamudeaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Sintió que sus pies volvían a despegarse del suelo e intentó correr. - ¡Yo no puedo amar a una bestia tan horrenda! Yo soy muy hermosa para atarme a un monstruo.

El castigo de Helena era convertirse en una estatua pues Dolores veía a su hermana tan superficial como una estatua de mármol. Pero la reina logró correr antes de que se completara su transformación, y tropezó cuando su cuerpo se volvió de mármol, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Fuera de la inmovilización de Umbridge Severus vio sus manos y sus garras. No entendía en qué clase de monstruo le habían convertido pero el ver a Helena correr le había hecho darse cuenta que era una bestia horrible. Intentó alcanzar a la bruja para obligarla a revertir aquello, pero fue inútil. El hechizo había agotado la vida de Dolores y seguramente su alma estaba camino al infierno, directo a las garras del demonio que le había prestado sus poderes.

Aquel día hermoso comenzó a tornarse gris, y del cielo comenzaron a caer copos de nieve incesantes, que perdurarían mientras lo hiciera la maldición. El castillo que otrora estuviera lleno de vida adquirió los tonos del cielo: un poco gris, un poco negro. Y en todo el alrededor una espesa niebla comenzó a formarse cubriéndolo todo; y la vereda del bosque, a cientos de metros del lugar, empezó a cambiar. Y el caminó que llevaba al bosque fue ocultado por los árboles, y se hizo sinuoso, estéril y lleno de lobos, provocando que todos temieran pasar por un lugar tan atemorizante.

Y todo poblador olvidó la existencia del que una vez fuera unos de los castillos más prósperos de aquella tierra. Y olvidaron a las personas que estaban dentro, aun si fueran su familia. Y nadie supo que, en aquel lugar, se escondía la bestia más horrenda de todas, la cual debía esperar por alguien que lo amara de verdad.

Y en la memoria de todos quedó que el castillo Snape estaba en otro sitio, más lejano al que nadie le interesaba ir.

Y la bestia y su servidumbre quedaron atrapados en aquel lugar, a la espera de quien rompiera la maldición.


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2.**

**9 años y 11 meses después.**

En el reino de Hogwarts había una pequeña casa que se encontraba en los límites del poblado de Grimmauld. Aquella cabaña no pertenecía realmente a ese pueblo, pues estaba tan en el linde del bosque que se confundía entre el final de aquel pueblo y el inicio de la arboleda.

En la casa solo habitaban dos personas, quienes eran toda la familia que tenían: Sirius le Black, un alfa lastimado y su hijo adoptivo, Harry Potter, un omega. Cuando Harry era tan solo un pequeño vivía junto a sus padres en La Central, y Sirius, su padrino, fue muy amigo de la familia. Pero aquel alfa se quedó con el niño luego de la trágica muerte de los Potter, y decidió vivir con el pequeño en un lugar más tranquilo y alejado de la gran capital.

En aquel momento fuera del hogar había dos personas sobre la hierba y una de ellas, una joven omega, estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas sin importar ensuciar su vestido con el pasto de su alrededor. El otro, también omega, estaba sentado, las piernas cruzadas mientras daba por finalizada la lección de lectura de aquel día de su amiga.

-Has progresado mucho, Herms.

-Todo te lo debo a ti, Harry. No podría pedir mejor maestro.

Harrigan "Harry" Potter, hijo único de los Potter quien ahora vivía con su padrino, Sirius le Black, era un hermoso omega de diecisiete años recién cumplidos.

Sirius le Black era un inventor considerado loco. Había llegado con su ahijado a aquella casa unos años antes, cuando sus amigos fenecieron en un trágico incendio. De aquel incendio apenas Sirius y Harry pudieron escapar cuando una viga cayó sobre ellos, pero el alfa logró levantarla y ayudó al pequeño quien se había desmayado debido al humo. Aquel tragico día no solo cegó dos vidas, sino también la fuerza física de Sirius, pues quedó con bastantes secuelas que mermaron su fuerza natural.

Desde aquel día el alfa se prometió cuidar al niño que había quedado solo y honrar en gran manera la decisión de sus padres de convertirlo en su padrino.

Una de las razones por las que le Black decidió mudarse tan alejado fue debido a su ahijado. Él no era como los otros omegas y eso lo sabía. A su hijo, pues lo consideraba un hijo, le gustaba leer, aprender, explorar, y eso era reprochado por los otros moradores de los pueblos cercanos. Pues si bien la educación no estaba realmente prohibida a los omegas, ninguna escuela quería aceptarlos pues nadie veía el caso en que un omega supiera leer.

Eso provocó que el mismo Sirius le enseñó a su hijo a leer, pero este aprendió rápidamente. Harry era inteligente, brillante y perspicaz. Le encantaba aprender y compartir ese conocimiento, y Le Black sabía que si no fuera por los prejuicios sociales, su pequeño estaría destinado a grandes cosas.

Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a los omegas de los alrededores que querían aprender. No eran muchos los que se animaban a tomar las clases, pues en sus familias también les decían que un omega no necesitaba leer o escribir, solo formar una buena familia. Apenas contaba con tres alumnos por el momento, daban las clases en su casa, de ese modo nadie se enteraba y así sus alumnos no serían juzgados como lo era él. Una de esas alumnas era su amiga, Hermione, hija de los Granger, un matrimonio entre betas.

Hermione se puso de pie, sacudiendo su vestido. Harry también lo hizo, levantando los libros desgastados que habían utilizado.

-Iré a casa, debo preparar la comida, ¿te quedaras?

-No, te acompañaré. Necesito ir al pueblo. -Respondió al tiempo que limpiaba sus pantalones de la hierba, -debo traer pan y conseguir un nuevo libro con el maestro.

Hermione asintió y ambos emprendieron el camino, pero ella se desvió antes de llegar al pueblo principal para tomar el sendero que la llevaría a su casa. Harry continuó hasta llegar al pequeño puente de diez metros donde comenzaba formalmente el pueblo de Grimmauld.

Aun cerca de las once del mediodía el pueblo mantenía un constante movimiento, con un ir y venir de todos de un lado para el otro. Harry los saludó a todos con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y estos le devolvieron el saludo. Pero tan pronto él se gustaba ellos se reunían para murmurar acerca del omega rebelde, viendo como este solo se la pasaba leyendo e imaginando cosas en vez de ocuparse de mantener sus ropas en completa pulcritud. Reían sin disimulo mirando el dobladillo de los pantalones del muchacho que estaban sucios de tanto andar por el bosque.

Un omega normal debía preocuparse por su apariencia, pues esa era la forma de saber que mantendría la casa de su alfa de forma bien cuidada.

Siguió su camino ignorando aquellas miradas y murmullos y entró con confianza en la pequeña escuela del pueblo. Estaba poco cuidada debido al poco presupuesto que se le destinaba, pero el maestro Lupin, un beta de sonrisa amable y pelo castaño canoso la mantenía como mejor podía. Y si bien Lupin era abierto en enseñarle a todos, incluido los omegas, el alcalde lo tenía prohibido, dictando que eso desequilibraría el estatus entre géneros.

Por lo menos el maestro Remus Lupin le prestaba los libros a Harry con los que podía enseñarle a sus pocos alumnos, pues el hombre sabía de aquello que hacía. Además, lograba hacer uno o dos pedidos al año de algún libro de aventuras de los que tanto le gustaba al muchacho y pudiera leer.

-Buenos días señor Lupin.

Aun siendo sábado y sin necesidad de estar allí el maestro se encontraba preparando sus clases y releyendo ciertos libros. Se dio la vuelta en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, haciendo a un lado lo que tenía en sus manos y se acercó a él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Harry, me atrevería a adivinar por qué estás aquí. Terminaste el libro que te presté y vienes por otro.

El sonrojo se instauró en las mejillas del muchacho y tuvo que recordarse que algún día tenía que ir donde el maestro a hacerle una visita y llevarle algún regalo, pues parecía que solo lo usaba para obtener libros. Pero el bochorno le duró un parpadeo y se recompuso rápidamente para revisar la pequeña estantería junto a la pared.

\- ¿Tiene algo nuevo?

El maestro asintió mientras buscaba en el librero. Tomó un grueso libro de pasta azul con las esquinas desgastadas y se lo tendió al omega.

-Le pedí este a un buen amigo que vive algo lejos. Tengo la total seguridad de que te gustará.

\- ¿De qué trata?

-Es un maestro que le enseña a escribir y leer a unos pobladores para que no firmen los contratos del malvado alcaide que quiere quitarle sus tierras. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor?

\- ¿Que?

-Es un omega.

La expresión de Harry demostró el gran asombro que sentía. Un libro sobre un omega valiente que enseñaba a leer a muchas personas prometía ser bastante interesante.

\- ¿Está acaso jugando conmigo? ¿Y lo logra?

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo, Harry.

Tomó el libro con agrado, sabiendo que su lectura seria fantástica. El maestro sonrió con sinceridad pero de repente cambio su expresión y pareció volverse ligeramente tímido.

\- ¿Cómo sigue tu padrino? -preguntó luego de aclararse la garganta. - ¿su pierna sigue doliendo?

Harry lo vio, tenía la total seguridad de que entre su padrino y aquel beta sucedía algo que ninguno quería contarle, así que solo disfrutaba cuando el uno preguntaba por el otro y parecía avergonzarse más allá de los limites humanos.

-Se siente mucho mejor. Quizás pueda venir a cenar con nosotros en la semana y pueda comprobarlo por usted mismo.

El beta sonrió nerviosamente ante aquella invitación y aceptó ir en la semana, solo para comprobar el estado del alfa y ver si necesitaban algo.

Harry salió de la escuela al poco tiempo ya que tenía que volver a su casa para preparar la comida para él y Sirius.

Mientras caminaba no se percató de que a unos metros de su posición un gallardo alfa, alto, fuerte y guapo desmontó de su caballo, dándole las riendas a su fiel lazarilla, una beta. Ella era bajita y sus ojos eran agudos y pequeños, dándole a su rostro la similitud de una serpiente.

El alfa siguió con la vista el trayecto de Harry, relamiéndose los labios al repasar el cuerpo del omega.

\- ¿Lo viste Nagini?

\- ¿A quién señor Riddle? -preguntó la beta.

-Al omega más bello, idiota. A Harry, mi futuro esposo.

Nagini se rió sin disimulo y Riddle la vio sin entender su burla.

\- ¿Dije algo hilarante acaso?

-Es que señor, Harry es un omega extraño. Todos en el pueblo lo dicen, no es como los demás. Siempre está leyendo, nunca ha ido a la taberna a verlo dar sus demostraciones de fuerza, como los otros omegas. Y no parece adaptarse a las leyes que rigen estos pueblos.

-Mejor-Riddle se pasó una mano por su pelo debidamente peinado, preparándose para atacar a su presa. -Así es más divertido subyugarle. Pero con este no pasara como con los anteriores, este al final será mi esposo.

\- ¿No lo dejara después de una noche?

-No, él llevará a mis hijos.

Sonrió con ferocidad y emprendió sus pasos para alcanzar al omega que tenía en su mira. Tomás Riddle era un excelente cazador, y no se le escapaba ninguna presa.

Harry había querido llegar a su casa pronto, hacer la comida y dedicarse a leer. Pero el maestro Lupin había picado su curiosidad con aquel libro y le fue imposible no revisar las primeras páginas mientras caminaba. Algo difícil, pero que él dominaba a la perfección de tantas veces que lo había hecho.

Estaba llegando al pequeño puente para dejar el pueblo atrás cuando unas fuertes manos aferraron su libro y lo quitaron de su vista. Su fascinante lectura siendo interrumpida por Tomás Riddle; el alfa más apuesto y aclamado de los pueblos cercanos.

Harry entrecerró los ojos ante aquella acción, odiando en demasía la interrupción. Él sabía cómo era Riddle y no le interesaba nada que el alfa tuviese que decirle.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Riddle?

Tomás revisó el libro que le había arrancado con curiosidad, considerando que no valía la pena debido a la falta de dibujos en él. El omega lo miró con hastío, sabía que todos los omegas y betas, -y hasta algunos alfas- morían por el apuesto y gallardo heredero de los cazadores Riddle, pero a Harry solo le causaba irritación.

\- ¿Qué haces con esto? No tiene dibujos ni nada, es aburrido.

Lanzó el libro al suelo considerando que era algo sin valor y Harry tuvo que agacharse a buscarlo.

-Estoy leyendo, Riddle, ¿acaso no lo ves? Muchos preferimos usar la imaginación.

-Oh Harry, los omegas no necesitan leer ni usar la imaginación. ¿Para qué? Un omega como tú solo necesita un alfa, ¿Y qué mejor alfa que yo?

Ahí estaba, Harry sabía que Riddle quería insinuársele. El hombre se le acercó y liberó unas cuantas feromonas alfa. Harry se tapó la nariz con asco, odiando que los alfas intentaran aprovecharse de su condición de omega, pero él no caería en aquellas bajas artimañas.

-Riddle, hay que leer, no todos podemos ser tan estúpidos como tú y estar orgullosos.

Riddle sonrió ante la palabra _orgulloso_ , creyendo que Harry le estaba halagando y sin entender realmente el sentido de la ofensa.

-Solo imagínatelo. Tú, teniendo mis cachorros, unos cinco o seis. Esperándome en nuestro hogar, cocinando para mí y masajeando mis pies luego de un día agotador.

Aquella imagen solo provocó que Harry quisiera alejarse aún más rápido del alfa. ¡Jamás seria esposo de un idiota como él!

-Riddle, me halaga tu propuesta, pero no. ¿Por qué no le pides a Bellatrix? Ella siempre ha demostrado que te ama.

\- ¿Quién no me ama en este pueblo? -Preguntó casi riendo, dudaba que alguien no le deseara. - Pero ella es una beta, y tu un omega hermoso que debe llevar a mis hijos.

El alfa Riddle se le acercó con aquella sonrisa de conquistador de la que estaba orgulloso y le rodeó la cintura con galantería, aspirando el aroma de Harry. Nagini aplaudió ante tal despliegue de sensualidad, pensando que ningún omega se resistiría ante tales movimientos.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a la taberna a tomar algo?-el alfa elevó su brazo, flexionándolo para remarcar sus músculos. -Podre enseñarte mi colección de trofeos, mis cabezas de caza y, sobre todo, podrás admirarme mientras narro mis hazañas.

Harry se cansó de toda aquella demostración y pisó con toda su fuerza el pie del alfa. Odiaba que le tocaran de aquella forma.

-Tengo que irme Riddle, un gusto verte. Adiós Nagini.

Se fue sin echarles una última mirada dejando a Tomás sujetándose el pie herido. Nagini vio a su jefe, que seguía con la mirada al omega rebelde.

-Deberías pensar en alguien más. Alguien que no sea tan... raro.

-Al contrario Nagini, Harry ruega por ser mi omega y que lo haga mío. Ya verás.

* * *

Soltando un suspiro cerró la puerta de su casa en cuanto llegó. Odiaba encontrarse con alfas como Riddle, que se creían superiores solo por su condición. Si bien él era un omega no estaba dispuesto a casarse con cualquier idiota. Harry quería amar a alguien y que se alguien le amara. Pero también deseaba que esa persona entendiera que él no solo estaba destinado a atender un hogar y traer niños al mundo. No, Harry quería enseñar, aprender, ver cosas nuevas.

No estar al lado de un alfa tonto.

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado y preparó la comida para él y Sirius, quien debía estar trabajando desde temprano. El olor de la comida sobre la mesa fue suficiente para que Le Black emergiera de su taller. Con su bastón en la mano y una cojera permanente se acercó a la mesa para ver lo que Harry había preparado aquel día.

Todo olía delicioso, y sabía mucho mejor. Comieron mientras Sirius le contaba en lo que estaba trabajando esa vez y que quizás, con un poco de suerte, conseguiría una entrada extra para ellos.

Harry miró a aquel hombre con detenimiento. Él consideraba a Sirius como un padre y a veces sentía que era una carga para el hombre pues, si no tuviese que mantenerlo, podría trabajar mucho menos. A él le habría gustado poder trabajar, pero era inútil tan siquiera pensarlo, pues nadie le daba trabajo a un omega en esos pueblos cercanos.

A veces la pequeña-minúscula- idea de casarse para aligerar la carga de Sirius se le cruzaba por la mente.

-Papá, ¿crees que debería casarme?

Le Black detuvo el tenedor a medio camino, sorprendido por aquella oración. No conocía de ningún pretendiente de su hijo y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, no creía que en aquel pueblo existiese alguien digno para su Harry.

\- ¿Acaso quieres casarte? ¿Has conocido a alguien?

-No, es solo que... olvídalo. -Desestimó el asunto con un movimiento de su mano y en cambio preguntó; - ¿Crees que soy raro?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Todos en el pueblo lo dicen. Los oigo murmurar acerca de que no me comporto como lo debería hacer un omega.

-Por supuesto -dijo Sirius con seguridad y una amplia sonrisa -te comportas como lo haría Harry Potter, eso es todo. Tú eres tú, ya te lo he dicho.

Harry sonrió sabiendo que el apoyo de Sirius era suficiente para él. Recordó algo y agregó.

-AL estar en el pueblo hablé con el maestro Lupin, lo invité a cenar en la semana, espero no sea un problema.

Sirius tosió ligeramente cuando sintió que se ahogaba con la comida. Harry no supo si su padre se sonrojaba por el bochorno que le producía la mención del beta o por la falta de aire. De cualquier forma el alfa se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y, con una expresión de indiferencia mal lograda murmuró un " _no me molesta"_ y siguió comiendo, tratando de ignorar la risa de su hijo.

-Después de comer saldré rumbo al pueblo del que te hablé, Harry. Estaré de regreso mañana en la tarde, pero no te preocupes, aunque no conozco el camino me informaron que es bastante fácil de llegar. Solo espero que no llueva, esas nubes no me calman en lo absoluto.


	3. Parte 3

**Parte 3.**

De pie bajo el umbral de la puerta Harry despidió a su padre cuando este partió. Vio como el cielo oscurecía en poco tiempo y deseó que no lloviera, pues sabía que los caminos que recorrería Sirius eran nuevos para él y podría perderse con facilidad.

Cerró la puerta y se decidió rápidamente a leer el libro que el maestro Lupin le había prestado, pues el alfa Riddle le había interrumpido en un párrafo bastante interesante. Estuvo devorando las páginas con ímpetu desmedido, disfrutando de cada letra que leía, hasta que tocaron su puerta con fuerza y sin descanso; casi aporreándola. Se extrañó al no esperar ninguna visita.

Cuando se levantó para abrir casi maldijo su suerte al encontrar al Alfa más molesto del pueblo del otro lado de la entrada. Tomás traía un puñado de rosas aplastadas en una mano, y con la otra mano libre se apoyaba del marco de la puerta, sonriéndole al omega.

-Hola, hermoso mío.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Riddle?

Riddle empujó las flores contra su pecho y Harry tuvo que tomarlas por obligación. El alfa se adentró en la casa sin perder tiempo. Vio todo a su alrededor, los inventos y desastres de Sirius y los libros amontonados de Harry y anotó mentalmente que cuando se casaran le diría a su esposo que necesitaba ser más ordenado.

-Llegó a mis oídos que tu padre estaría unos días lejos. Y es mi deber como el alfa más fuerte de este pueblo velar por aquellos débiles que estarán solos.

Harry dejó las flores en la mesa sin mucho cuidado, cansado de aquel hombre que no hacía más que demostrar su idiotez y superioridad a cada segundo. Se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a sacar al intruso lo antes posible y regresar a su lectura. Si bien cualquier otro omega estaría intimidado ante la presencia de un alfa estando solo, a él no podría importarle menos aquel tema de géneros; pero sabía que no podría sacarlo por la fuerza debido a la diferencia física entre un alfa y un omega. Chasqueó la lengua con frustración cuando el olor a madera de las feromonas de Riddle llegó hasta él nuevamente.

\- ¿Visitas la casa de los omegas que están solos para liberar tus feromonas? - Tapó su nariz ante el inconfundible aroma del alfa. Lo hizo no porque aquello le causara atracción, sino porque las feromonas alfa siempre le provocaban náuseas.

\- ¿Liberé mis feromonas?

Riddle fingió inocencia en sus palabras y se acercó a Harry. El omega cambió su expresión corporal, luciendo más relajado. Le sonrió y pareció que iba a abrazarlo. Cuando Tomás se estiró, pensando que su plan había funcionado, el omega lo tomó de los brazos y, gracias a que el alfa no lo esperaba, logró tirar de él con la suficiente fuerza y hacerlo trastabillar hasta que salió por la puerta intentando no caerse.

Pero el alfa terminó tropezando en las escalinatas del hogar y su cara chocó contra el pasto verde.

\- Te lo diré por última vez, Riddle. ¡Déjame en paz!

El ruido de la puerta al ser cerrada bruscamente fue lo último que escuchó el alfa tras de sí. Oculta entre unos árboles Nagini salió para ayudar a su jefe a ponerse de pie, mientras le sacudía los pantalones sucios por la caída.

\- Te lo dije Nagini- dijo Riddle, fuera de la casa - ese omega pide a gritos que lo haga mío.

* * *

Sirius le Black se ajustó la capa que cubría su cabeza con fuerza, esperando que con eso la inclemente lluvia que azotaba su camino no le hiciera tanta mella. El inicio de su viaje había sido relativamente tranquilo, pero una repentina y furiosa lluvia estaba haciendo de su camino más difícil de lo que ya era.

Hedwig, su hermoso caballo, ni siquiera podía distinguir por donde debía andar y su vista tampoco le ayudaba. Las ruedas de la carreta que llevaba se hundían de cuando en cuando en el lodo y el caballo debía hacer un esfuerzo para sacarlas. El feroz viento que acompañaba a la lluvia azotaba a los árboles con furia, casi con odio.

\- ¡Cuidado Hedwig! - gritó cuando unas gruesas ramas terminaron por caer y obstruir el camino que debía seguir.

Pensó que tendrían que regresar y emprender el viaje al día siguiente, pero aquel pedido era importante y necesitaban el dinero del negocio; así que aferró las riendas y le pidió con voz fuerte al caballo que se tranquilizara.

A un lado de donde habían caído aquellas ramas vio una especie de camino secundario y pensó que tomando aquella ruta en algún punto podría volver a caer en el camino principal.

\- Vamos por ese camino mi querido Hedwig- decía al tiempo que tiraba de las riendas.

El caballo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ir por aquel sendero bajo aquella inclemente lluvia; pero, para sorpresa del jinete, aquel clima cesó.

\- Comenzamos a tener buena suerte mi fiel caballo- comentó con ligereza y alegría. Pero, antes de convertir su reciente alegría en verdadero júbilo, la extrañeza lo embargó cuando los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre él. - ¿Nieve? ¿En esta época del año?

Aquello que caía sobre su cabeza y chocaba en su nariz eran copos de nieve, sin lugar a dudas. De entre todas las extrañezas que vio en su vida jamás creyó ver nevar a medio verano.

No pudo darle una explicación razonable a aquel fenómeno, pero de todas formas su concentración se enfocó en el aullido inconfundible de los lobos. En menos de un parpadeo una manada lo tenía casi rodeado y Sirius tiró de las riendas para hacer correr al caballo.

Galopó lo más rápido que pudo intentando alejarse pues los animales salvajes los perseguían muy de cerca. Como pudo desenganchó la carreta que llevaban cuando uno de aquellos animales casi alcanza con sus colmillos la pata de Hedwig.

Los lobos estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlo cuando un inmenso castillo se abrió paso frente a sus ojos. Sin pensarlo demasiado atravesó las rejas para buscar refugio, pero aquellas bestias que le perseguían se quedaron en la entrada y parecían temerosas de aquella fortaleza.

Sintiéndose ligeramente a salvo se desmontó del caballo, admirando la grandeza de aquel lugar.

-Nunca había visto nada semejante.

Se preguntó si acaso se trataba del castillo de algún rey o príncipe, pero sería algo ilógico, pues el reino de Hogwarts no tenía realeza.

La nieve seguía cayendo y su húmeda capa hacía poco por protegerlo del frío. Logró encontrar un cobertizo en la entrada para su caballo y amarró las riendas de la portezuela. Esperaba no ser descortés ante los habitantes de aquella mansión, pero necesitaba con urgencia secar su ropa. Después del incidente del fuego tanto la fuerza de su pierna como su salud habían mermado.

Subió las escalinatas de la entrada y entró por las puertas dobles que estaban entornadas. Con dificultad por su pierna, y por qué había perdido el bastón que llevaba en la carreta, se adentró con cautela unos cuantos pasos.

\- ¿Hay alguien que pueda escucharme?

Su voz hizo eco en los pasillos desolados. El lugar parecía estar abandonado, sin embargo no había ni un solo rastro de polvo en las estanterías o los marcos. A un lado de la entrada, a la izquierda, vio un pequeño saloncito que lucía acogedor con la chimenea encendida y no pudo resistirse.

Se adelantó unos pasos pensando que solo necesitaba secar sus ropas unos minutos, pero antes de poder llegar frente al fuego escuchó unas voces a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Es nuestro primer invitado en años! ¡Quizás no todos nos hayan olvidado!

Sirius se giró para pedir disculpas a los habitantes del castillo por su intromisión, pero se detuvo y parpadeó varias veces, considerando que el hecho de ver a un candelabro y un reloj hablarle debía considerarse una prueba irrefutable de que estaba loco.

-No nos mires así, -se quejó el candelabro, -somos corteses de invitarte, deberías apreciar esa hospitalidad.

¡Un candelabro y un reloj le hablaban! ¡Se había vuelto completamente loco!

El alfa tragó duro y decidió salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible. Corrió hasta su caballo pero, antes de partir, a su vista llegó el jardín de rosas que había a un lado del establo. Las rosas eran blancas y hermosas, las favoritas de Harry pues les recordaban mucho a sus padres. Él siempre llevaba rosas a su hogar en cada uno de sus viajes para darle un recuerdo de sus progenitores. Así que decidió que antes de partir de aquella locura podría tomar una flor de aquellas y se agachó para cortarla.

En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos un fuerte rugido lo hizo temblar. Se giró, y nunca esperó ver frente a sus ojos a un enorme monstruo.

\- ¡¿Me estás robando?!

Una enorme bestia, con dientes y garras afiladas salió detrás del establo, encarándolo. El forcejeó fue breve. El alfa no tenía la suficiente fuerza para combatir contra aquella bestia y fue sometido casi de inmediato y tomado como prisionero cuando lo llevó de vuelta al castillo.

Lo único que pudo escapar de aquella terrible escena fue el caballo, quien llegó a al hogar de le Black, relinchando con furia, asustado después de haber visto a aquel monstruo.

* * *

Harry conocía muy bien el sonido de Hedwig, así que salió de inmediato de la casa cuando este llegó dando bruces.

Se preocupó al ver el caballo sin la carreta y al no ver a su padre por ninguna parte.

-Hedwig, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha sucedido? -el caballo, lejos de tranquilizarse, se ponía cada vez peor. Tuvo que tomar las riendas con fuerza para calmarlo. -Llévame con mi padre.

Harry montó y cabalgó raudo adentrándose en la espesura del bosque sin preocuparse de los peligros que pudiese encontrar, tan solo preocupado por la salud de Sirius.

Ni siquiera pudo sorprenderse del hecho de la nieve tan preocupado como estaba. Él sabía que Sirius no tenía mucha fuerza debido al accidente, y temía que se encontrara enfermo o atrapado bajo el frío.

El imponente castillo se mostró ante sus ojos y el omega supo que Le Black debía encontrase dentro de aquel fortín. Dejó a Hedwig en el establo y entró rápidamente por las puertas dobles. No pudo divisar a nadie y aquel lugar le dio la impresión de estar abandonado; pero Hedwig era un caballo muy inteligente y él estaba seguro de que ahí se encontraba Sirius.

\- ¡Padre!

Gritó varias veces y recorrió varios pasillos, adentrándose sin miedo en el castillo sin importar la oscuridad que reinaba o que el lugar fuera tétrico. Sin una luz que le ayudase se le hacía difícil caminar a través de la penumbra, pero aun tropezando en varias ocasiones siguió adelante.

\- ¡Harry!

Se detuvo al escuchar con claridad su nombre y no tuvo dudas de que provenía de su padre. Sirius siguió llamando a su hijo al estar seguro de haber escuchado su voz; aunque esperaba que fuese una alucinación por estar encerrado y que Harry no estuviese en un lugar como aquel. Pero era real, y Harry no tardó en dar con el pasillo en donde estaba, un pasillo que se dirigía al calabozo.

Su padre estaba en una celda.

\- ¡Padre!

\- ¡Harry! Oh mi dios, Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aun con la alegría de volver a ver a su hijo no había esperado -ni quería- que el omega estuviese en aquel lugar. Su hijo corría peligro con aquella bestia.

Harry vio a su padre tirado en el suelo junto a los barrotes. Se inclinó hacia él y tocó sus manos un segundo y las sintió heladas. Era más que notorio que se había empapado con la lluvia y ahora tiritaba de frío. Sirius no podía estar en un lugar como ese, si bien era un alfa no tenía la misma fuerza del pasado y se encontraba débil.

-Vine a buscarte padre.

-No Harry, debes irte, debes correr por tu vida.

-Nos iremos padre. -Intentó encontrar alguna llave cercana sin ningún éxito, así que procedió a tirar de los barrotes con toda su fuerza, aunque sabía que era algo inútil. -Nos iremos juntos.

Harry ignoraba las suplicas de Le Black de que se marchara. No estaba dispuesto a dejarle solo en aquel lúgubre sitio sabiendo que su salud empeoraría.

-Harry, no entiendes, aquí hay una bestia temible. Debes irte antes de que venga, no sé lo que pueda hacerte.

Un rugido gutural los paralizó. Harry se dio la vuelta y encontró un trozo de madera en el suelo. Lo tomó con rapidez, pensando que podría usarlo para atacar a su oponente. Pero nunca esperó ver lo que ante sus ojos se presentó.

De entre las sombras emergió un enorme monstruo. Más alto que él, con cuernos y garras y unos dientes afilados que mostraba en señal de ataque. Harry tembló ligeramente pero no se amedrentó; juntó toda la valentía que tenía para no dejarse asustar por aquel monstruo y lo enfrentó elevando el trozo de madera que había tomado del suelo.

\- ¿Por qué tienes a mi padre cautivo?

-Es un vulgar ladrón.

La voz de la bestia era grave mas no fue la que el omega esperó. No era una voz gutural o de monstruo, era la voz de un hombre. Poco tiempo pensó en aquello y se concentró en la mentira que estaba diciendo. ¡Su padre no era ningún ladrón!

\- ¡Estas mintiendo! -le gritó Harry incapaz de creer aquello.

-Robó una de las rosas de mi jardín.

\- ¿Lo condenas por tomar una rosa?

-Yo fui condenado por no tomar una.

La bestia giró el rostro recordando la maldición que le condenó diez años atrás, y de la cual le quedaba poco tiempo.

Harry apretó los labios lanzando el trozo de madera a un lado. Dio un paso hacia el frente, dispuesto a hacer lo que la bestia quisiera para darle a Sirius su libertad. Si su padre continuaba prisionero en aquella celda moriría en poco tiempo.

\- ¿Que deseas para dejarlo en libertad?

La bestia le miró largamente. Aquel joven era el omega más hermoso que había visto en su vida; con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, su hermoso cabello negro ligeramente despeinado y su radiante piel.

La bestia desechó rápidamente los pensamientos sobre aquel joven, sabiendo que alguien tan hermoso como él nunca se fijaría ni un segundo en un monstruo. Quería que el joven se fuera ya, pues le recordaba lo horrendo que era él mismo; así que pensó en un trato que sabía que el omega no aceptaría.

-Quédate en su lugar. Un prisionero por otro.

\- ¡No! -Gritó Sirius al escuchar el trato -mi hijo no se quedara aquí. Harry no lo escuches, vete de aquí, da media vuelta y sigue tu vida.

Harry apretó los puños escuchando las palabras de la bestia. Para liberar a su padre debía quedarse él en su lugar, significando que perdería su libertad por completo. Se giró hacia Sirius, el cual le pedía que se olvidara de él, pero aquello le era imposible.

-No puedo simplemente irme y dejarte morir aquí.

-Si puedes Harry, si puedes. Escúchame, tú eres joven y yo ya estoy viejo. No importa que me quede aquí. Tú aun puedes vivir y ser feliz, por favor...

El omega asintió con pesar aguantando las lágrimas. Había decidido nunca llorar, no se demostraría débil frente a nadie, y menos frente a aquella bestia que a leguas se notaba su género: un alfa. Y Harry se prometió no ser débil frente a los alfa.

\- ¿Puedo por lo menos despedirme de mi padre?

-Si ese es tu deseo-dijo la bestia abriendo la reja, feliz de ver que su plan había funcionado.

Harry entró a la celda y abrazó a su padre. Sentía el cuerpo de Sirius tiritando debajo de su abrazo y sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión. Así que mientras su padre se despedía de él, lo empujó fuera de la celda, y esta se cerró.

La desesperación inundó a Sirius al ver a su hijo tras los barrotes. Se sujetó a ellos intentando abrirlos, pero le fue inútil.

\- ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-Gracias por todo, Sirius -susurró con calma, seguro de su decisión.

\- ¿Das tu vida por la de tu padre? -preguntó la bestia sin creerlo. No creía que nadie fuera capaz de sacrificarse de aquella manera por alguien más.

-Amo a mi padre, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

¿ _Amor_? No, la bestia no podía creer en el amor, porque eso no existía.

-Sácalo de aquí por favor, -pidió Harry dirigiéndose a su ahora captor, mirando por última vez a Sirius, que seguía implorando tomar el lugar de su hijo. -Con cuidado.

La bestia se inclinó sobre el alfa y lo arrastró con su fuerza fuera del castillo. Le Black no tuvo oportunidad de oponer demasiada resistencia y fue entrado a la fuerza en uno de los artilugios con vida de aquel castillo, un carruaje mágico, al cual se le dio una sola orden.

-Llévalo hasta el pueblo y déjalo ahí.

El carruaje se cerró de tal manera que no podía abrirse desde adentro, y quien una vez fuera rey de esas tierras les vio alejarse. La bestia miró el castillo desde su posición, pensando acerca de lo que había pasado.

* * *

El omega se sentó en una esquina de aquella lúgubre y sucia celda, envolviendo sus piernas con sus brazos cuando el peso de lo que había sucedido recayó sobre él. Era prisionero de por vida de una bestia.

Pero, aun con todo lo malo de aquello, no se arrepentiría de su decisión. Había logrado salvar a su padre y eso era lo importante. Él era fuerte aunque fuese omega, y podría sobrevivir en aquel sucio lugar sin importar nada. No temería.

Escuchó varios golpecitos en el suelo que se acercaban hacia él y se preguntó si sería la bestia que volvía a la celda.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí, -se escuchó decir a una voz bonachona en un tono muy alegre-pero si es un hermoso omega.

Después de aquella voz siguió otra con un tono mucho más recto y altanero.

\- ¿Tú crees que ese omega será lo que necesitamos?

-Puede ser, mi muchacho, puede ser. ¿No viste lo valiente que fue? En ningún momento mostró una pizca de miedo. Creo que él es el indicado.

Harry se levantó rápidamente al darse cuenta que ninguna de aquellas voces pertenecía a la bestia. Se preocupó enormemente, pensando que en aquel castillo había más monstruos como el anterior, pero ante sus ojos solo se presentaron dos objetos: un candelabro de oro, y un reloj antiguo labrado en caoba.

Y era imposible no notar la boca y los ojos de aquellos dos objetos.

Parpadeó varias veces creyendo que su cordura estaba siendo afectada, y tardó alrededor de un minuto en entender que aquello que veía era real. Levantó una mano temblorosa, señalando a través de los barrotes a sus dos acompañantes.

-Ustedes son...

-Señalar es de mala educación, jovencito. -Se quejó con rudeza el candelabro. - ¿Acaso el tonto alfa al que llamaste padre no te enseñó modales?

-Mi querido Lucius, no seas así con el invitado. Es notorio que le hemos causado una gran impresión.

El reloj hablaba con calma y con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro. Se acercó a la celda y tirando como pudo de una palanca, abrió los barrotes.

-Vamos a sacarte de aquí joven.

-Pero la bestia dijo...

-Oh no te preocupes, el rey Severus es un amargado. -Contestó el reloj, dando media vuelta. -Eres nuestro invitado en mucho tiempo, debemos hospedarte en una excelente habitación.

Aquello era más que extraño, casi imposible. Estaba en el castillo de una bestia y sus súbditos precian ser... objetos. Pensó que en definitiva su cordura se estaba esfumando, pero tampoco estaba deseoso de permanecer en aquella polvorienta celda, por lo que decidió tomar aún más valor y acompañar al reloj y al candelabro.

Se dio cuenta que el reloj se había referido a la bestia como "rey Severus".

-Disculpa, reloj parlante, ¿el nombre de la bestia es Severus?

Pronto se dio cuenta que el reloj era un ser bastante parlanchín y risueño, mientras que el candelabro parecía estar en contra de todo aquello de ayudarlo, y se quejaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Ambos tenían nombres, el reloj se presentó como Dumbledore, y el candelabro como Lucius.

Dumbledore le explicó que la bestia fue el rey de aquellas tierras y ellos sus súbditos y que estaban bajo el hechizo de una mujer malvada. También le habló de que si bien él sería un prisionero, el castillo era bastante grande y podría disfrutar de él a plenitud.

-Pero que nunca se te ocurra ir al ala oeste. -Aseveró el candelabro con tono serio.

\- ¿Qué hay en el ala oeste?-preguntó Harry.

El candelabro detuvo su camino, mirándolo fijamente desde su pequeña altura.

-Nada que sea de la incumbencia de un omega curioso.

-Solo mucho polvo y arañas-agregó el reloj, intentando aligerar el asunto.

Pero la curiosidad de Harry no creyó en aquellas excusas, sino que se acrecentó aún más. Llegaron a una habitación ubicada en la ala este y, al entrar, el candelabro se acercó rápidamente al ropero.

-Mi amada Narcisa, despierta. Tenemos invitados.

El ropero se estremeció y abrió sus ojos. Harry cayó en la cama de la impresión, pero no tuvo ni un segundo para internalizar aquello cuando por la puerta entró una bandeja cargando una tetera y varias tazas de té y, para completar, entró una peineta de plata.

-Oh pero miren esto, tenía muchos años que no veía un invitado

-Entonces es verdad que hay un invitado.

\- ¡Y además en un omega!

\- ¡Y un omega hermoso! Mira sus ojos y su piel, es perfecto.

Todos hablaban a la vez sin dar siquiera una pequeña pausa. Harry se sentía mareado con todo aquello apenas entendiendo que en aquel castillo los objetos hablaban. Al ver su gran confusión la tetera se apiadó de él y, exigiendo completo silencio, los presentó a todos. Además de los que ya conocía, se presentó ella misma como la viuda de Weasly, el ropero era la esposa de Lucius, Narcisa; y la peineta era McGonagall, la institutriz. Las tacitas eran los hijos de la viuda y el hijo de Lucius, quien se quedaba con la señora Weasly por ser una taza al igual que los demás niños. Ellos, al igual que muchos otros objetos más, eran los sirvientes y trabajadores de aquel castillo.

Y, lo que más le costó creer, la bestia que había visto era el rey de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Pero, cuál es la razón de que estén así?

-Una bruja nos condenó.

\- ¿Una bruja? Y no tienen forma de contrarrestar el hechizo.

Los objetos se miraron entre sí. Ellos tenían la esperanza de que aquel omega que se veía de buen corazón fuera capaz de amar al rey en su forma de bestia, pero no podían decirle nada. Si el joven se enteraba de que para romper el hechizo necesitaba enamorarse podría intentarlo solo por pena de ellos, y entonces el sentimiento no seria real.

-Oh amor, no pienses en eso. -le dijo la tetera, poniendo en su boca los pensamientos de todos. -Mejor descansa, has tenido un largo día y debes estar agotado. Te dejaremos para que duermas un poco.

* * *

Era casi hora de cenar cuando Severus se acercó a la puerta de la habitación del omega. Se giró hacia atrás y vio a sus más cercanos trabajadores mirándolo con advertencia. Ellos lo habían obligado a ir hasta allá para que socializará con el omega pues todos ellos tenían la esperanza de que aquel hermoso chico fuese el elegido para romper la maldición. Pero la bestia no creía que aquello pudiera ser posible.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que invitarlo a cenar? -preguntó furioso, modulando su voz para que el invitado forzado no le escuchara.

\- ¿Acaso no lo has visto? -Cuestionó la tetera-Es un omega, ¿no has pensado que él podría romper la maldición?

-Claro que sí-respondió, pasando sus garras por su pelaje, -pero mírenme, ¿Cómo me amaría estando así? ¿No vieron lo hermoso que es? No hay ninguna oportunidad de que se fije en mí.

-Puedes intentarlo-expresó el reloj. -Tengo la impresión de que ese chico es diferente a los demás.

-Por eso el primer paso es invitarlo a cenar-exclamó McGonagall, -Para que comience a ver que no eres tan terrible.

La bestia resopló con fuerza antes de darse por vencido. Se giró y, levantando una de sus grandes garras, tocó la puerta. Dentro de la habitación no hubo ningún sonido, así que repitió su acción.

\- ¡No quiero verlo! -gritó el omega simplemente.

Severus contuvo su enojo y aclaró su garganta con la esperanza de que su voz no sonara tan gruesa.

-Cenaras conmigo esta noche.

-Con suavidad-le dijo furioso Lucius. -Díselo con más tacto.

Severus volvió a resoplar y a intentarlo nuevamente.

-Por favor, -dijo Severus, -vine hasta aquí para que... me hagas el honor de cenar conmigo.

Un golpe seco se escuchó dentro de la habitación, también se escucharon los murmullos provenientes de la inconfundible Narcisa antes de que el omega volviera a hablar.

\- ¡Primero me como mi pierna!

La bestia, exasperada, golpeó la puerta con su puño cerrado, haciéndola temblar bajo su gran fuerza.

\- ¡Estoy siendo gentil contigo, mocoso! No seas insolente.

\- ¡Muy gentil! Secuestras a mi padre y me tienes prisionero, ¡muy gentil!

\- ¡Bien! -Severus se giró hacia su servidumbre. Los pequeños utensilios, si bien sabían que el rey jamás les dañaría, no podían evitar amedrentarse ante el tamaño de aquella bestia, y más siendo ellos tan pequeños. - Si nuestro invitado no quiere comer conmigo entonces se morirá de hambre.

Dentro de la habitación Harry se había sentado en la cama, ignorando las palabras de Narcissa de que intentara darle una oportunidad al rey y comprobara que no era lo que parecía, ya que no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer con alguien de ese tipo.

Para él Severus era un odioso alfa que quería imponer su poder en él. Había apresado a su padre y ahora a él, alguien de esa clase no podía tener nada bueno que ofrecer.

Decidió que se quedaría encerrado en aquella habitación por siempre, y así jamás tener que ver a la bestia. Pero pronto se encontró con un problema en su resolución de quedarse encerrado en aquella habitación para no tener que ver a su captor; y es que el problema fue que pasada la media noche su estómago comenzó a rugir. No había ingerido nada de comer desde temprano, y el haberse saltado la cena le estaba complicando las cosas.

Narcisa parecía haberse quedado dormida, así que decidió salir un momento y buscar la cocina por sí mismo. Si, al igual que el ropero, los otros también necesitaban dormir, estaba seguro de que nadie estaría despierto a esa hora.

Con cautela salió de su habitación, teniendo precaución de no ver a algún objeto merodeando en los pasillos. Recordaba de forma vaga las indicaciones de Dumbledore sobre la ubicación de la cocina. Pero, antes de llegar a ella, decidió que primero vería la tan misteriosa ala oeste. Su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar.

Sus pasos eran tan sutiles que no resonaban en aquellos pasillos y llegó pronto a su destino. La sala oeste se veía diferente al resto. Se sentía más fría, las paredes parecían arañadas por un objeto filoso y el largo pasillo conducía a una única habitación.

La puerta estaba entornada y él pudo ver rápidamente que se trataba de una recamara. Entró despacio al ver que estaba vacía, pero procurando no hacer ningún sonido. Aquella habitación era un desastre. La cama estaba destruida y los doseles estaban raídos; el ropero, las pequeñas mesitas y la silla también estaban destruidos. Había trozos de rocas desperdigadas por el suelo y el único espejo del lugar estaba hecho añicos, con todos los pequeños trozos en el suelo bajo el marco, amontonados. Harry se acercó hasta unos cuadros que parecían haber sido rasgados por unas filosas uñas.

El primero presentaba a una mujer de porte altivo. Aquella mujer era preciosa y el cuadro solo estaba rasgado por la mitad. El otro estaba más destruido pero con ayuda de sus manos unió los trozos que estaban casi sueltos. No se distinguía tanto como el anterior pero pudo ver en el a un hombre de cabellos y ojos tan negros como la noche. Algo en él atrajo su atención de forma poderosa. El retrato estaba muy dañado y no se veía completamente, pero a Harry le pareció que los ojos de ese hombre expresaban una profunda tristeza que él tuvo ganas de borrar.

Pero, de entre todo aquel caos en el centro de aquella habitación había una hermosa rosa, tan roja como la sangre, cubierta por una cúpula de cristal.

Se alejó del retrato para acercarse a ella. Quedó prendado por la belleza de aquella flor y se acercó a ella, queriendo mirarla más de cerca. Se preguntó que tan bien olería aquella rosa y puso sus manos en la cúpula de cristal para levantarla brevemente y comprobarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Aquel rugido tras su espalda le espantó. Quitó sus manos de la cúpula y vio con terror como la bestia se acercaba a él. Entre los claroscuros de la habitación la bestia se veía aún más imponente, y Harry tuvo miedo.

\- ¡No sabes lo que pudiste provocar!

-Lo siento, yo no sabía...

\- ¡Eres un ignorante! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero verte de nuevo!

Harry corrió fuera de la habitación con rapidez, tropezando con sus propios pies por la oscuridad que reinaba en los pasillos. Salió de aquel castillo sin mirar atrás para tomar su caballo. Ignoró el hecho de que no estaba bien abrigado para salir y cabalgó hacia el bosque con el corazón acelerado.

Se adentró en el bosque con rapidez con el único deseo de volver a su hogar y llegar con su padre, pero entre la oscuridad dela noche y la nieve no podía encontrar el camino que lo llevaría hasta su casa.

De pronto se sintió asechado en la oscuridad de la noche y por un instante pensó que la bestia había salido a buscar a su prisionero nuevamente, pero fue mucho peor: eran lobos hambrientos.

Los lobos lo atacaron sin tregua, dispuestos a que no se les escapara otra presa como la anterior. Luchó por intentar escapar pero fue en vano. Los lobos los acorralaron a él y a su caballo de tal forma que aquello parecía ser su fin; hasta que un rugido resonó en el viento.

La bestia apareció entre los árboles y atacó a los lobos que le mordían sin piedad. Fue una lucha encarnada pues si bien la bestia tenía una fuerza increíble, sus atacantes le sobrepasaban en número. Al final los lobos se retiraron mal heridos, casi moribundos, pero la bestia terminó cayendo al suelo, sangrando por la herida de su espalda.

Harry apretó las riendas, aquella era su oportunidad de irse y volver a su hogar, pero no se sentía capaz de dejar al ser que le había salvado.

Su corazón no le permitía aquello.

Se acercó a la bestia con cuidado, estaba débil pero por lo menos seguía consiente.

-Severus, por favor, ayúdame a llevarte hasta el caballo.


	4. Parte 4

**Parte 4.**

Estaba tentado a maldecir y levantarse de allí, pero reconocía el acto de Severus de haberlo salvado y, aunque se quejara tanto, no podía dejar de curar sus heridas. Después de todo él era el único que poseía pulgares opuestos.

Dejó el paño que usaba dentro de la cubeta con agua y se cruzó de brazos, oponiéndose a continuar su labor hasta que su "paciente" se mantuviese quieto.

Estaban en los aposentos del rey en el ala norte, Severus acostado bocabajo en la cama, con su herida expuesta, y Harry sentado a su lado. Los utensilios se apilaban fuera de la habitación, queriendo ver entre las rendijas de la puerta lo que sucedía dentro del cuarto, esperanzados de que aquellos dos limaran asperezas.

Pero parecía ser todo lo contrario.

-No podré terminar si no dejas de moverte. -decía Harry bastante molesto.

-Duele. -se quejaba Severus con voz gutural.

-Dolería menos si no te movieras.

-No me dolería si no te hubieses marchado.

-¡No me habría marchado de no haberme gritado!

-¡No te habría gritado de no haber ido al ala oeste!

Harry se cruzó de brazos, no estaba dispuesto a perder frente al alfa que estaba bocabajo en aquella cama.

-Y todo esto no habría sucedido si supieras controlar tu temperamento. En primera, raptas a mi padre, me obligas a quedarme, no me explican por qué no puedo ir a aquella ala y luego me gritan. ¿Quién crees que es peor?

Severus se giró para verle. Harry era el omega más replicón que había visto en su vida. Tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que no había actuado de la mejor manera, pero es que desde que se había convertido en bestia se había sentido tan... solo. Ni siquiera se permitía tener la compañía de los demás por el sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba. Estuvo a punto de disculparse por todo lo malo que había hecho con el chico y su padre, hasta que el joven volvió a hablar.

-Pero, gracias por salvarme. No necesitabas hacerlo, y aun así fuiste muy valiente.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio, siendo que su única respuesta fue dejarse curar su herida en silencio. Sentía las delicadas manos de Harry sobre su espalda y, aunque le dolía bastante, sabía que el omega intentaba ser lo más delicado posible.

Harry le dejó solo luego de terminar con su trabajo, Severus pensó por un instante que el joven volvería a marcharse nuevamente, anhelando la libertad. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando un sonriente reloj entró a su habitación unas horas después a contarle que el omega estaba en la cocina hablando animadamente con la viuda Weasly y las tacitas-niños.

\- ¿Entonces no se ha marchado? -preguntó, incrédulo.

-Nos dijo que había dado su palabra de quedarse en lugar de su padre y que fue un error intentar escapar y faltar a su palabra. - Dumbledore trepó como pudo a la cama y, aun con sus facciones de reloj, Severus sabía que el hombre intentaba elevar ambas cejas. -Además parece estar preocupado por tu salud y quiere quedarse para mantenerte en observación.

Algo en el interior de Severus se removió ligeramente, un sentimiento nuevo para él. Decidió ignorarlo e intentó dormir para mejorar su situación o, en otras palabras, para no pensar en el omega que estaba en su castillo.

* * *

Bajo su semblante serio y estoico Severus escondía un ligero nerviosismo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Después de un par de horas de dormir y sopesar largo rato en su cama -y enterarse que Harry seguía ahí - pensó que debería agradecerle de alguna forma. No era su obligación ayudarle en lo absoluto, él era su captor y fácilmente podía haberle dejado sobre la nieve y retirarse, pero no lo hizo.

En aquel castillo maldecido no había mucho que pudiere ofrecerle a alguien como él, y su única salvación fue preguntarle si le gustaba leer, y de sus hombros se retiró un gran peso cuando la respuesta fue afirmativa.

La bestia le pidió que le acompañara y ambos caminaron por los pasillos del ala norte. A Severus le asombraba en cierta forma la naturalidad con la que el omega caminaba a la par de él. Le seguía a un paso constante, sin alejarse, y parecía hasta... cómodo con su presencia. No le temía ni le veía con asco, y no estaba seguro si el poco tiempo que habían compartido mientras sanaba sus heridas había bastado.

La biblioteca del castillo era su destino y, al llegar, Severus abrió las puertas dobles, esperando que la inmensidad de aquello bastara para agradecer al joven; y por la expresión de Harry pensó que lo había logrado. Aquella habitación era de una inmensidad inimaginable, con estanterías repletas de libros llenando las paredes y creando pasadizos.

Harry vio con adoración aquel paraíso que se presentaba ante sus ojos, ni en sus más dulces sueños había podido imaginar aquello.

\- ¿Todos son tuyos?

-Por supuesto, están en mi castillo, ¿o no? -dijo la bestia con una mueca de burla, regocijándose en la vergüenza del omega.

Harry prefirió no hacerle caso y se acercó a una mesa que estaba en el centro. En ella había unos cuantos libros desordenados y una fina capa de polvo los cubría. Sonrió con una inmensa alegría al ver su libro favorito. Retiró el polvo con su mano y lo apretó contra su pecho.

Se percató de la mirada confusa que la bestia le dedicaba y procedió a explicarse, dándose cuenta que su reacción había sido ligeramente exagerada.

-Es mi favorito, Romeo y Julieta.

Un resoplido fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta. Harry elevó una ceja, preguntándole sobre qué le parecía tan gracioso.

\- Supongo que es algo predecible, es algo que le gusta a todos los soñadores. Demasiado romántico para mí gusto.

\- ¿No te gusta?

-Supongo que he leído mejores.

\- ¿Mejores que Romeo y Julieta? -parecía tan genuinamente sorprendido que su expresión casi hizo reír a Severus, casi. -Creo que el problema es que no lo has leído con el sentimiento que merece.

\- ¿Leerlo con sentimiento?

-Sí.

Desde donde estaba de pie Harry pudo divisar una pequeña habitación que seguramente funcionaria como sala de lectura. Tenía la chimenea encendida pues Severus pensó que al joven le gustaría quedarse leyendo en soledad, pero no se esperó lo que sucedió.

Harry le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el pequeño saloncito de lectura, diciéndole que le leería aquel libro como se debía y que seguramente comprendería que era mucho mejor si lo leía con sentimiento.

 _Está tocándome y no parece desagradarle,_ pensó Severus con gran sorpresa.

Si bien no era la primera vez que compartían un toque, pues Harry había curado su herida, no se esperó que alguien tan hermoso como él decidiera tocar por voluntad a una bestia tan horrenda.

Acomodados en aquel pequeño salón frente al fuego Harry estuvo leyéndole el libro, dándole las entonaciones que el entendía necesarias para comprender todo el sentimiento. Severus ya conocía la historia pero la disfrutó enormemente de labios de aquel omega.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó al finalizar la lectura. - ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

-Mantengo firme mi creencia de que hay mejores.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de creer que existiera otro libro más perfecto que aquel que acababa de leer.

\- ¿Por qué no me lees tu libro favorito entonces? Así puedes intentar convencerme.

La expresión de la bestia se tornó seria, perdiendo todo rastro de relajación que la lectura le había provocado. Giró el rostro para evitar los ojos de Harry que le veían con extrañeza ante su reacción.

-No puedo.

\- ¿No puedes leer?

-No desde que tengo estas garras.

Aunado a todo lo malo que era ser aquel monstruo horrible Severus tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que sus manos destruían las páginas de los libros al intentar pasarlas.

Harry colocó una de sus hermosas manos sobre el brazo de Severus. La bestia se giró al sentir el toque en su pelaje, por segunda vez Harry le tocaba y no parecía disgustarle. ¿Cómo un ser tan hermoso no sentía asco al tocar una bestia como aquella?

Prefirió ignorar el sentimiento que embargó su pecho cuando esos hermosos ojos verdes le vieron sin el miedo que alguien debería sentir ante un monstruo, Harry solo le veía con comprensión, y Severus no creía que aquello fuera posible.

-Puedes decirme tu favorito, y lo leeré para ti entonces. ¿Qué te parece?

No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero aquel acto llenó su corazón de una paz sorpresiva e inesperada. Severus no escuchó casi nada del libro que Harry continuó leyendo, pues toda su atención estaba puesta en grabar en su mente cada detalle del más joven.

* * *

Aquel mismo día Severus se animó para pedirle a Harry que cenara con él. Esa vez no tuvo la presión de sus sirvientes y, para su sorpresa, recibió una respuesta afirmativa.

La mesa fue servida sin perder tiempo, pues los objetos del hogar temían que Harry se retractara y no quisiera comer con el rey. Aunque todos estaban curiosos la viuda de Weasly evitó que alguno se quedara a espiar aquello, considerando que si querían que algo ocurriera debían darles espacio y permitirles que el _amor_ fluyera entre ellos; nada de presión.

Pero hubo un ligero inconveniente cuando Harry vio la mesa, pues el acto protocolar de las comidas en las familias de alta sociedad, y principalmente en la familia real, era el posicionamiento correcto en los lugares de la mesa. Ellos eran dos, por lo que era más que obvio que cada uno estuviese en un extremo. Pero Harry, acostumbrado como estaba a comer siempre cerca de Sirius, no entendía la necesidad de aquello.

-Ese es el protocolo. -dijo la bestia simplemente, tomando su asiento correspondiente.

Harry miró todo el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y pensó que aquello era absurdo e innecesario.

-No creo que nadie nos regañe si rompemos el protocolo. Además, ¿Cómo vamos a hablar si estamos tan alejados? No veo conveniente estar gritando, a menos que eso te guste.

Tomó su plato y ante la atenta mirada de su anfitrión se sentó justo en la silla que estaba a su lado, sin darle opción a negarse. La bestia vio la sincera sonrisa del más joven, que parecía estarse regodeando en su pequeño triunfo. Decidió no quejarse de la cercanía pues no podía ser tan tartufo para negar que no le agradaba. Pero hablar en la mesa... eso estaba fuera de todas sus costumbres.

-Es de buena educación que durante las comidas se guarde completo silencio.

-Eso es bastante aburrido.

-Se llama etiqueta.

-Yo lo llamo aburrido, una etiqueta aburrida. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer tener una conversación mientras comemos?

\- ¿Y de que querrías hablar?

Harry guardó silencio por un momento, sopesando acerca de algún tema del cual quisiera hablar.

-Supongo que no importa mientras no estemos en silencio. ¿Por qué no me dices otro de esos poemas tan lindos de los que me hablaste? Dijiste que te los sabes de memoria.

El rey no recordaba alguna cena en donde tuviese una compañía tan cerca de su espacio personal, ni en la que no hablase algo relacionado a la política o comiera en mortal silencio; pero contrario a lo que había esperado no le desagradó. Si bien el omega era bastante replicón su conversación no le era para nada aburrida, todo lo contrario.

Después de la cena Harry había estado jugando con las tazas, a las cuales les cayó bien casi enseguida. Una de ellas era reacia a unirse a los juegos que consideraba infantiles, pero al final Draco cedió al escuchar las risas.

Con la excusa de que se iba a retirar a sus aposentos Severus se quedó viendo a Harry un largo rato mientras este no le veía. Tenía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba risas en el castillo y, siendo sincero, era demasiado relajante escuchar aquella pequeña diversión.

Terminó retirándose por completo, no queriendo arruinar aquellas risas con su presencia. Tuvo la suficiente confianza de que no había sido notado, pero la viuda de Weasley lo había visto de reojo, y sonrió ante la expresión que pudo notar en el rey.

Cuando todos pensaban retirarse se interpuso frente al omega, y con tono preocupado le habló tan bajo que nadie más pudiese escucharle.

-Harry, querido. Me preocupan las heridas del rey. ¿Podrías ir a revisarlas nuevamente? Me pareció ver que se quejaba de dolor.

-No me había mencionado que le doliera.

-Nuestro Severus es demasiado tozudo para este tipo de cosas, y me preocupa que empeore.

Harry asintió ligeramente preocupado, diciéndole que iría de inmediato a la habitación de Severus, la que sabía que usaba para dormir. La viuda Weasley, por su parte, volvió a su estantería con una sonrisa de suficiencia; sabiendo que aunque debía dejarlos fluir no estaba demás un pequeño empujón.

No tardó en llegar hasta la habitación del rey y tocó suavemente.

-Adelante, -se escuchó decir en el interior.

La bestia esperó que fuera alguno de los objetos que le servían, y por eso no cuestionó la identidad del visitante nocturno antes de darle permiso para entrar. Más no pensó ver a Harry entrando a su habitación con los utensilios necesarios para curar su herida.

-La señora Weasly me ha informado que la herida le molesta y necesita que la revise.

\- ¿Ella te dijo eso?

La bestia no tardó mucho en darse cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si bien su herida aun no cicatrizaba, no le dolía para nada.

 _Es vieja beta es toda una serpiente,_ pensó _._

De todas formas aceptó que Harry le revisara, sabiendo que no perdería nada.

El más joven intentó ser todo lo delicado que pudo con las heridas, las cuales se veían mejor que la última vez que las vio. Entre ambos reinaba un completo silencio, pero Harry no estaba acostumbrado a los silencios cuando no leía y decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad para responder una duda que tenía desde que conoció a Severus.

-Tú eres un alfa, ¿cierto?

Aquella pregunta que interrumpió el perfecto silencio tomó a la bestia totalmente desprevenida. 

-En efecto, -respondió sencillamente- ¿Por qué preguntas?

Se mordió el labio ligeramente y terminó con su trabajo sobre la herida de Severus antes de continuar.

-No has intentado utilizar tus feromonas conmigo ¿acaso no puedes emitirlas?

-Por supuesto que puedo, solo que nunca las utilizaría de una manera tan vil.

-Creo que unos cuantos alfas de mi pueblo necesitarían escuchar tus palabras.

Severus le vio largamente. No, el no utilizaría su naturaleza alfa sobre ningún omega, nunca lo hizo y, aunque estaba desesperado por romper el hechizo tampoco lo haría, y mucho menos sobre Harry.

Podía haber alguna esperanza de lograr enamorarlo de aquella forma. Era bien sabido que las feromonas alfas eran potentes, y ejercerlas sobre Harry para que cayera ante él a la larga podía resultar. Un omega terminaría _enamorándose_ del alfa al que le debía obediencia, y más si llegaba a marcarlo, pero eso sería un abuso de su poder, y él ni siquiera podía sopesar aquella idea de tan repugnante que le parecía.

No, aquello era impensable.

* * *

Sirius estaba desesperado. Luego de que aquel carruaje hechizado lo llevara a su casa estuvo incapaz de salir por casi todo un día, preso de la fiebre que le sobrevino por haber estado bajo la lluvia y luego en aquella fría celda. Tan pronto fue capaz de mantenerse en pie intentó buscar ayuda en el pueblo para poder buscar a su hijo y librarlo de aquella bestia, pero fue en vano. Todos se burlaron de él, tildándole de loco. Su historia de que una bestia que vivía en un castillo encantando, rodeado de objetos que hablaban y secuestrando a todo el que entrara fue tomada como desvaríos de demencia.

Ni siquiera encontró apoyo en su amigo, pues el maestro Lupin había partido la misma tarde en que Sirius salió de su casa, pues un familiar del maestro había caído enfermo y requerían su presencia.

Aun sin apoyo el alfa no se rindió y se dispuso a buscar a su hijo. Sin su caballo intentó buscarlo él solo a través del bosque, pero durante todos esos días las lluvias aumentaban y no le era posible encontrar el camino por donde debía de ir.

Agotado y con el corazón en una mano, decidió volver a la cantina e implorar nuevamente por ayuda y benevolencia. Necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a buscar a su hijo ya que no podría vivir tranquilo sabiéndole a merced de aquel monstruo. Haría lo que fuera por ayuda, aun si necesitara arrastrarse.

* * *

Riddle sonrió cuando vio entrar a Sirius le Black en la taberna, estaba sucio y visiblemente cansado. Su plan se llevaría a cabo sin demasiado esfuerzo al parecer. Nagini vio su sonrisa y supo en lo que pensaba el gran alfa a quien servía.

Tomás Riddle había planeado que si el omega que él deseaba no cedía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. El alfa decidió que podría obtener el sí de Harry si la vida de su padre estaba en peligro. Todos en el pueblo creían que Sirius le Black era un hombre excéntrico, casi loco, pero en el momento en el que llegó hablando de una enorme bestia y un castillo encantado, aquella creencia se acrecentó. Su plan era sencillo, encerraría al hombre en un hospital mental gracias al soborno del encargado y no permitiría su liberación hasta que Harry aceptara casarse con él y recibiera su marca.

Le hizo una seña al encargado, pondría su plan en marcha.


	5. Parte 5

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YepXxEa1KPE> **

**Parte 5.**

En un parpadeo las horas se convirtieron en días y los días se volvieron semanas. Y así, en solo un par de semanas, quien fuera rey alguna vez de aquellas tierras tuvo una revelación.

El manto blanco que cubría el castillo se esparcía alrededor de ellos. Aun a pesar del frio de aquella noche y de que la chimenea del salón de lectura era atrayente, Harry tuvo deseos de dirigirse a los jardines y sentarse en el frio banco que estaba junto a la fuente.

Severus había decidido acompañarle con la excusa de que no era prudente que Harry estuviese solo en el frio, aunque realmente se debía a que disfrutaba demasiado de la compañía del otro, y algo en su interior le gritaba que aquella compañía pronto terminaría.

Aun con el grueso abrigo que le cubría el omega tenía el rostro coloreado por el frio, pero eso no le impedía seguir hablando o riendo.

En aquel corto tiempo que habían compartido fue suficiente para conocerse el uno al otro. Harry se enteró por los objetos de que el rey había estado casado, pero que su esposa murió durante la maldición. Aunque ninguno quiso comentarle el por qué nadie parecía estar demasiado apenado por la muerte de Helena. En parte también pudo enterarse de lo que sucedió con los antiguos reyes y, aunque le era extraño pensarlo, también comprobó que aquella bestia tenía más humanidad que muchos que había conocido y, que aun en su condición de alfa y omega, jamás le veía como alguien inferior.

El rey, por su parte, pudo ver que fuera de las puertas de su castillo los omegas no eran tratados como debería, y aquello era una pena, pues pensaba que Harry podría hacer grandes cosas si se le diera la oportunidad; lo veía demasiado brillante para ser solo el omega de cualquier alfa.

Instauraron una rutina sin proponérselo, en donde ambos tomaban juntos las comidas y hablaban largamente durante ellas. Harry solía pasar las mañanas junto a las tazas y a la tetera, con quiénes había hecho una rápida amistad. Las tardes las pasaba junto a la bestia, leyéndolo aquellos párrafos que la maldición no le permitía volver a disfrutar.

Ninguno supo en qué momento los paseos alrededor del castillo se volvieron parte de sus días, pero lo hicieron. A veces Severus rememoraba los poemas que recordaba, y los recitaba con una secreta dedicatoria a su acompañante. Otras veces solo caminaban y hablaban de trivialidades, cosas tan banales de las que el rey nunca pensó llegar a disfrutar, hasta que conoció a Harry.

Y eran de esas cosas triviales de las que hablaban sentados en aquel banco mientras caía la noche.

Severus vio un ligero temblor atravesar el cuerpo de Harry, quien le sonreía abiertamente mientras hablaba. Él no tenía frio, su pelaje era suficiente para mantenerlo caliente aun con el ligero abrigo que llevaba. Tuvo un fugaz pensamiento que le pareció ridículo al instante, pero el cual no pudo deshacer por completo. Harry vio la duda en sus ojos y preguntó - ¿He dicho algo incorrecto?

No supo por que aquella frase le ayudó a aceptar su idea, pero la bestia negó y con un tímido pero firme movimiento acercó al más joven a su cuerpo, envolviéndole suavemente en un ligero abrazo.

-Solo me pareció que estabas temblando, y no sería algo prudente que te enfermes.

Esperó el momento en que Harry se alejara de su abrazo, pues pensó que quizás era demasiado contacto para el más joven. Después de todo, estaba abrazando a un monstruo. Pero contrario a sus pensamientos el omega dejó caer todo su peso sobre él, y posó una de sus delicadas manos en el pecho de Severus, profundizando aquel acto.

-No soy de cristal, puedes abrazarme sin tanto miedo.

En aquel abrazo tan apretado respiró con deleite el olor a vainilla de aquel omega. Cuando deseó jamás volver a tener a nadie más entre sus brazos que no fuera Harry supo que se había enamorado total y perdidamente; y eso era un hecho innegable.

Pero sabía que algo estaba molestando a Harry, pues su rostro perdía cierto grado de felicidad cuando parecía estar pensando en algo.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Solo extraño a mi padre, se me hace imposible no pensar en él.

-Él no es tu verdadero padre, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Harry negó suavemente, perdiendo su vista a lo lejos. Recordaba muy poco a sus padres biológicos, Sirius siempre le contaba historias de ellos pero no le quedaba ni una foto. Todo lo que había tenido en aquella vida era a su padrino.

\- Realmente es mi padrino. Me tomó bajo su cuidado cuando mis padres fallecieron, hace mucho, cuando era un niño. Desde entonces solo hemos sido él y yo.

La bestia le miró, el omega lucia triste y él no podía aguantar verlo de aquella forma. Porque él no podía ver triste a la persona que... amaba.

\- ¿Te gustaría verlo?

\- ¿Es eso posible?

Con un leve asentimiento y una seña la bestia le pidió que le siguiera hacia el interior del castillo. Harry supo que se dirigían al ala oeste, específicamente a la habitación prohibida, en la cual se encontraba aquella flor protegida por la cúpula. Aunque quiso, su curiosidad del ganó y no pudo evitar fijarse en ella. Había perdido casi todos sus pétalos y tan solo quedaban dos. Seguía sin entender que significado tendría para estar tan recelosamente resguardada, pero Severus captó su atención dándole un hermoso espejo con un mango y bordes de oro, indicándole que era la forma de ver a Sirius.

-Solo necesitas pedirle lo que quieres ver y el espejo te lo concederá.

Asintió comprendiendo, antes de mirarse en el espejo y decir las palabras necesarias: -Muéstrame a mi padre.

El espejo tornose en una imagen espeluznante. Con horror y confusión, Harry pudo ver como su padre estaba siendo acusado de locura y demencia por los aldeanos apostados en la taberna.

-Mi padre no está loco, ¡lo están lastimando!

La desesperación le envolvió, no podía dejar que le hicieran aquello a su padre. Tembló ligeramente ante la idea de que Siriuss estuviese encerrado en un hospital mental, y Severus notó su desasosiego, sabiendo que, aunque le doliera, tendría que hacer lo correcto.

-Ve y ayúdalo.

Harry se giró al oír aquellas palabras. Severus lo veía con seriedad y la pequeña silueta de una sonrisa se dibujaba en su bestial rostro.

\- ¿Qué...?-dudó, si aquello era real significaba que le estaba librando del encierro. Lo dejaría ir.

-Él te necesita-dijo con cierto pesar en su voz-llévate el espejo, así podrías volver a verme algún día.

No quería dejarlo ir, pues sabía que Harry nunca volvería con él. Era un hecho que inmediatamente el omega se viera libre de su confinamiento jamás volvería al castillo, sintiéndose libre de aquella bestia.

Harry sonrió ante aquella muestra de afecto, y más por el regalo del espejo. Le abrazó por un segundo, un segundo que desconcertó al rey de aquel pueblo como nada había hecho antes, y sin perder más tiempo cruzó el salón hasta llegar a las escaleras, descendió rápidamente y no detuvo su carrera hasta llegar a su fiel caballo y emprender hacia el pueblo.

Severus se quedó inmóvil, de pie en el mismo lugar en que el omega le abrazó, viéndolo partir en su caballo hasta donde su vista alcanzó. Sentía el cálido abrazo del muchacho envolviéndole, llenándole de vida. Nunca un simple gesto como aquel le había producido tanta alegría y dolor al mismo tiempo; pues estaba casi seguro que sería el primer y último abrazo de aquel al que había comenzado a amar.

Y ahora estaba solo. Él, que siempre creyó tenerlo todo. Él, que pensó era dueño de su destino y que no necesitaba del amor. Él, que solo se casó para llenar un requisito de la corona, pero que nunca creyó que necesitara de alguien para ser feliz. Y ahora que a su corazón llegaba la verdad, era absolutamente tarde.

Y ahora aun cuando cerraba los ojos seguía viendo la sonrisa de Harry; porque sin darse cuenta le dejó entrar a su corazón y era algo con lo que ya no podía luchar.

Y era un hecho de que jamás podría olvidarse de aquel omega, aun cuando el joven se alejara de él. Estaba seguro de que ya nunca lo volvería a ver y que aquellos recuerdos le atormentarían, pues era lo único que le quedaba.

Y quizás lo único que podría hacer seria esperarlo, mirar por la ventana desde la soledad de su torre y soñar con que el regresaría y que estarían juntos por siempre, pero sería algo inútil.

Lo único que duraría por siempre seria su amor por Harry y su eterna soledad, porque era un hecho que alguien tan hermoso como él jamás se enamoraría de un monstruo.

* * *

Ni el cansancio de haber cabalgado sin parar, ni la suciedad que el bosque había dejado en su ropa mermaron su preocupación al ver a su padre siendo empujado hacia el carruaje que le llevaría hasta el hospital mental.

Una parte de aquella muchedumbre lucia genuinamente preocupado por el viejo alfa, pero la otra parecía disfrutarlo mientras empinaban tarros de cerveza sobre sus cabezas.

Encabezando todo aquella conmoción se encontraba Riddle, quien se inclinaba sobre Sirius para susurrarle algo al oído, pero el alfa negaba fervientemente a las peticiones que el mozo de aquel pueblo le pedía para su liberación.

Riddle le susurraba que le impusiera a Harry casarse con él, y a cambio obtendría su liberación, pero Sirius jamás forzaría a su hijo a casarse con un ser tan despreciable como Tomás, y preferiría ser encerrado.

Solo le tomó un segundo a Harry bajarse del caballo y hacerse un espacio entre todos mientras gritaba que dejaran a su padre en paz. Llegó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado, asegurándose de que no le hubiesen lastimado. Sirius, entre tanta conmoción, no podía creer que Harry estuviese liberado de la bestia.

\- ¡Dejen a mi padre! ¡Él no está loco!

Los aldeanos reían ante aquello y Riddle se acercó a él manteniendo toda su galantería intacta.

-Está delirando, dice que hay una bestia que vive en un castillo mágico. Necesita ser encerrado para que puedan darle los mejores tratamientos. -El malvado alfa se acercó al oído de Harry, para que sus próximas palabras solo las pudiera escuchar el omega. - Pero si te casas conmigo... podría ayudar a que no encierren a tu padre.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, entendiendo que todo había sido un vil plan de Riddle para obligarle a estar con él. Sintió la rabia crecer en su interior, indignado por el hecho de que Riddle lo tratara como un objeto al cual podía obtener a su antojo, sin importar a quienes perjudicara a su paso.

Apretó el espejo mágico entre sus manos, sabiendo que solo podría convencer a los aldeanos de que su padre no estaba loco si les enseñaba a la bestia.

-Mi padre dice la verdad, -miró el espejo con un suspiro, -muéstrame a la bestia.

En la imagen del espejo apareció la bestia del castillo, y todos los aldeanos temieron ante aquella horrible imagen, asustados por un monstruo tan temible.

\- ¡Es un monstruo!

\- ¡Va a matarnos!

\- ¡Vendrá por nosotros!

\- ¡No! - gritó Harry, llamando la atención de todos los moradores. No podía permitir que creyeran que Severus era una amenaza- No deben de temer. Es una buena persona. Es hermoso cuando lo conocen y no haría nada malo.

Riddle apretó los puños sintiendo su rabia arder. No podía permitir que Harry hablara de esa forma, que defendiera de una forma tan ferviente a otro que no fuera él. Se suponía que los omegas solo debían velar por la seguridad de sus alfas, y Riddle sabía que él era el alfa de Harry y no aquella bestia.

Le arrebató el espejo de las manos y comenzó a mostrárselos a todos, sabía exactamente las palabras que debía utilizar.

-Le ha lavado el cerebro a Harry. ¡La bestia es mala! Nos matará y se llevará a nuestros niños. ¡No habrá quien lo pare! Debemos deshacernos de ella ahora que no sabe de nosotros antes de que sea muy tarde.

No hubo suplica que diera resultado por parte de Harry. Riddle consiguió que unos hombres le ayudaran a encerrar al omega y a su padre en el carruaje para que no molestaran mientras el pueblo se armaba de antorchas y armas para ir a pelear. Los alfas y betas tomaron sus caballos, dispuestos a defender a su pueblo y acabar con el monstruoso ser aquella misma noche. Antes de montar su caballo y dirigir a aquella horda furiosa, Tomás se acercó al carruaje y, a través de los barrotes de la portezuela que no dejaba salir al omega, sonrió.

-Cuando acabe con la bestia te haré mi esposo, y será esta misma noche.

La muchedumbre partió elevando las antorchas y bramando al cielo contra el monstruo al que darían muerte. Acabarían con aquello que osara perturbar la tranquilidad de su pueblo y de sus vidas; todo lo diferente a ellos debía perecer.

Los intentos de Harry y Sirius por abrir la carroza al quedarse solos fueron infructuosos, pero en un instante la puerta cedió, y vieron que el maestro Lupin se había quedado rezagado del grupo para abrirles. Había llegado justo a tiempo cuando ambos eran encerrados en el carruaje.

-Deben huir de aquí antes de que vuelvan-les dijo el maestro, preocupado. -Puedo ver que Riddle no tiene buenas intenciones contigo, Harry.

Harry negó con ferocidad, no podía huir con su padre en aquel momento, Severus le necesitaba y no pensaba dejarle solo.

-Severus me necesita en el castillo, debo ayudarle.

Sirius estaba reacio a dejarle partir a aquel castillo al encuentro, nuevamente, de la bestia. Le tomó de la mano, preocupado por su hijo, y le revisó a conciencia de que aquel monstruo le hubiese lastimado.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo Harry? Es una bestia, te encerró. Tuviste suerte de que lograste escapar.

-No me escapé papá, él me dejo ir cuando vio que necesitabas mi ayuda. Es alguien bueno y necesito ayudarlo. Él solo... se sentía triste y por eso actuaba así. Necesito ir.

Sirius apretó los labios viendo dentro de los ojos de su hijo. Su hijo, aquel que había acogido luego de la muerte de sus más grandes amigos. Harry había crecido tanto bajo sus ojos y cuidado, y aun así no podía evitar verlo como su pequeño niño. Pero no, su Harry era un omega valiente y decidido y él debía de entender aquello. Con pesar soltó la mano de su hijo y lo vio dar media vuelta para llegar hasta Hedwig y montarlo.

El alfa solo sintió el brazo del beta a su lado, que le rodeaba con timidez para darle el consuelo y valor que necesitaba. En ese momento solo rezaba que su hijo se mantuviese a salvo.

* * *

Los objetos del castillo habían observado por los grandes ventanales el avance del pueblo. Sabían, juzgando por las antorchas y los gritos enfurecidos, que aquella aglomeración no precedía nada bueno: al parecer todos venían a matar a la bestia y a los seres mágicos vivientes.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? -se preguntaba Narcisa, quien había bajado con esfuerzo las escaleras para reunirse con los demás.

Ninguna tenia las fuerzas para hablar, tan preocupados como estaban. Probablemente aquella seria su última noche pues a la rosa le quedaban pocos pétalos, y su única esperanza se había marchado para ayudar a su padre. y, aunque algunos tenían fe en que Harry regresaría, cada vez aquella esperanza se veía mas lejana. Dumbledore miró a sus compañeros y sacudió su pequeño cuerpo, puso todo su esfuerzo en subirse a una mesa y quedar por encima de la gran mayoría, era su momento de actuar.

-Pelearemos mis valientes, defenderemos nuestro castillo con fuerza y fiereza. Señora Weasley, dirija a todos los de la cocina. Narcisa, mantén a todos los niños seguros en tus cajones. Lucius, dirige a los de limpieza y aseo y a las cortinas. La señora McGonagall y yo nos encargaremos de los demás.

El pueblo no tardó en llegar a la entrada de aquel lugar y la batalla inició en cuanto cruzaron las puertas dobles. Los pueblerinos no sabían de dónde venían los ataques pues no habían estado preparados para aquello. Las tazas volaban sobre la cabeza de todos, derramando líquidos calientes para hacerlos resbalar o cubrirse los ojos. Los cuchillos y tenedores se clavaban en las pantorrillas, las cortinas y sabanas los envolvían. Lucius quemaba los zapatos de todos los que encontraba a su paso mientras que la señora McGonagall dirigía al resto. Ninguna antorcha era eficaz, pues los objetos en su mayoría eran tan pequeños o agiles, que les era muy difícil atinarles.

Los pueblerinos salieron despavoridos sin entender por completo lo que sucedía. Para cuando Harry llegó tuvo que desmontarse de Hedwig cuando vio que no podría atravesar en el caballo aquella oleada de personas, y prefirió subirse a los muros que conducían hasta el castillo.

* * *

Mientras el pueblo luchaba con los objetos Riddle había sido capaz de dejarlos atrás y adentrarse entre los pasillos del castillo con un objetivo en mente: la bestia.

Su instinto de cazador le indicó el camino a través de los pasillos y los recorrió con total seguridad hacia su destino. Atravesó fácilmente la vacía ala oeste y logró dar con el terrible monstruo solo en una de las habitaciones, y sonrió por su buena suerte.

* * *

Desde lo alto de su torre la bestia podía escuchar el estruendo de la lucha que ocurría en los pisos inferiores. No lograba comprender por qué sus sirvientes no se habían escondido y permitido que los aldeanos llegaran hasta él y cumplieran su objetivo. Él, de todas formas, no opondría resistencia. ¿Para qué? ¿De qué le servía luchar si estaba destinado a ser un ser tan horroroso? Un monstruo, una bestia por toda la eternidad. Y más aún cuando tuvo el amor tan cerca, al alcance de su mano, y se le desvaneció como agua entre los dedos.

Había llegado a amar a Harry, pero estaba seguro de que el omega no le amaba, y que tampoco volvería a él.

Sin la necesidad de girarse sintió que alguien entró a su habitación, de forma lenta, creyendo que no había captado su atención. Severus le permitió llegar hasta él sin mover un musculo pues, si la muerte era la forma de librarse de aquel dolor que sentía en el pecho, la recibiría con gusto.

-Te metiste con mi omega, bestia, y ahora lo pagarás.

Y así, resignado, recibió la primera estocada de Riddle.

* * *

Harry subió de forma desesperadas las escaleras que le conducían hasta la sala oeste sabiendo que ahí encontraría a Severus. Ignoró a los aldeanos y objetos que aun peleaban en el castillo, sabiendo que Riddle no perdería tiempo antes de atacar a su presa principal. Las puertas de la habitación estaban abiertas de par en par y, al entrar, el terror le inundó cuando vio como Severus estaba tendido en el suelo, doblado seguramente por el dolor; mientras que Riddle se alzaba sobre él levantando una daga dispuesto a darle la estocada que finalizaría con su vida.

\- ¡Severus! -gritó con desespero, deseando que su voz fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que la bestia le escuchara. - ¡Severus estoy aquí!

Y su voz fue suficiente.

Incrédulo Severus levantó el rostro y vio a Harry de pie en la puerta con angustia en su mirada. Aquel grito también desconcentró a Riddle, quien enfureció al ver como el omega que era suyo llamaba a una bestia tan horrenda.

\- ¡No te des por vencido!

Un sentimiento indescriptible se aferró al corazón de Severus. Harry había regresado, no le había abandonado. ¡Había vuelto con él! ¡Había vuelto por él! La esperanza de que su amor fuera correspondido le embriagó por completo. Ya ni siquiera necesitaba volver a ser humano, solo el hecho de que Harry se preocupara por él era lo suficiente para hacerle feliz.

Aun con la herida de la daga puso todo su esfuerzo en ponerse de pie, empujando con fuerza al alfa que pensaba darle muerte.

Riddle se aferró a él y lo haló. Aquella fuerza provocó que ambos cayeran en el adarve. Si bien la bestia era mucho más fuerte, tenía la desventaja de estar herido, y Riddle seguía infligiendo pequeñas heridas mientras evitaba las garras de Severus. Harry miró con desesperación a todos lados, intentando encontrar algo y lo hizo en unas piedras de aquella destruida habitación. Con puntería acertó a darle a Tomás, dándole tiempo a Severus de que se levantara y colocara en una mejor posición.

\- ¡Debes apoyarme a mí! -le gritó Riddle mientras presionaba el lugar en su cabeza donde había golpeado la piedra. Desde su posición le apuntó a Harry con el cuchillo, mirándole con furia. -No debes ayudar a esa bestia. ¡Eres mi omega!

\- ¡Yo jamás seré tuyo!

Volvió a lanzar otra piedra, pero falló gracias a que el alfa la esquivó.

\- ¡Lo serás aunque tenga que obligarte! ¡Lo mataré antes de hacerte mío!

-Nunca tocaras a Harry. -gritó Severus empujando a Riddle, enojado por la amenaza dirigida al omega.

Severus respiraba con cierta dificultad por la herida en su pecho, y se movía torpemente. Harry cruzó el puente entre los torreones, intentando llegar a ellos. La pelea de los dos alfas les había llevado hasta la mitad del adarve, pero aquel sitio parecía estar cediendo bajo el peso de aquello. El suelo bajo sus pies se desplomaría en cualquier momento pero ninguno estaba plenamente consciente de eso.

En un descuido Riddle logró clavar su daga en el abdomen de la bestia. Harry gritó, pero su grito fue ahogado por el sonido del suelo resquebrajándose bajo ellos. Riddle iba a finalizar su trabajo con una última estocada, pero Harry arrojó la última piedra que traía con la suficiente fuerza para desconcertar al hombre y hacerlo trastabillar, pisando en lugares indebidos donde el suelo estaba debilitado, provocando que no tuviese lugar al cual aferrase; y Riddle cayó al vacío.

Harry logró llegar al lado de Severus y tirar de él hasta el torreón para alejarlo de aquella caída.

La bestia se movía torpe y tambaleante, hasta que su cuerpo cayó en el suelo luego de unos cuantos pasos. Estaba seguro del barranco, pero no de la muerte que las heridas producidas por Riddle iban a provocar. Sus heridas eran demasiado profundas y la sangre brotaba de ella sin contención. Harry estaba a su lado, de rodillas en un charco carmesí. Severus respiraba pausado y con dificultad.

\- Regresaste... por mí.

Severus hablaba lento, como si cada palabra dicha le arrebatara la poca vida que le quedaba. Harry acarició su rostro, pasando sus manos por el suave pelaje que lo cubría.

-Por supuesto que regresé por ti, y esta vez no volveremos a separarnos.

-No creo que eso pueda ser posible, Harry. Lo siento.

Severus hizo una mueca de dolor y, por primera vez, Harry lloró, rompiendo su propia promesa de que jamás lloraría. La bestia buscó con debilidad la mano de Harry, queriendo sentirlo por última vez.

-Por favor Severus, resiste un poco más. Iré a pedir ayuda.

-No te preocupes, ya no importa, estoy feliz solo con saber que volviste a mí.

-Siempre volveré a ti Severus, siempre. Porque yo...

Severus cerró los ojos antes de que Harry pudiese completar su frase. Parecía haber exhalado el último aliento, y el omega apretó con fuerza la mano de aquel ser. Al otro lado de la estancia la flor encerrada dentro de la cúpula de cristal perdía su último pétalo. Aquel pétalo se desprendió y recorrió un camino corto en zigzag hasta la base de la mesa en donde estaba. Pero, antes de tocarla, la súplica de un omega llenó aquella habitación.

-No me dejes, por favor. Yo te amo.

El pétalo tocó la mesa, completando así la última caída; pero las palabras habían sido dichas, y la maldición debía romperse.

La nieve perpetúa que caía sobre el castillo se hizo más intensa y pesada y una neblina espesa se hizo presente alrededor de todo. Uno a uno los habitantes del castillo fueron envueltos en ella, sin poder escapar.

Harry abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Severus, llorando sin consuelo sobre él. Juntó su rostro con el de él. No le importaba lo que era, no le importaba como se veía, él lo amaba con todo su ser. Sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro mientras deseaba poder haber hecho algo más para salvarlo.

Mientras seguía abrazándolo, dispuesto a no soltar aquel cuerpo inerte, sintió un frio inhumano envolver el cuerpo de su amado. De aquella neblina que envolvía a la bestia emergió un halo de luz desde distintas partes que le obligó a retroceder, pues la luz molestó sus ojos.

Y, dentro de aquella neblina, el pelaje que cubría el cuerpo del rey se esfumó. Sus garras y patas se tornaron en las manos y pies de un humano; perdió sus cuernos y sus colmillos. Ya no era una bestia.

Harry necesitó parpadear varias veces hasta comprender lo que sucedía. Frente a él ya no estaba la bestia, sino un hombre alto, cuyo pelo oscuro caía sobre sus hombros y lo miraba con ansiedad. Aquel era Severus, lo sabía, esos ojos eran los mismos que le vieron aquellas semanas. Eran los ojos del ser del que se había enamorado.

-Severus, ¿eres tú?

-Harry.

Quien fuera una bestia anteriormente le abrazó, sujetando con fuerza aquel omega que le salvó en todos los sentidos. Harry se hundió en aquellos brazos cuando la realidad de que su amado estaba vivo le inundó.

-Me amaste a pesar de ser un monstruo. -susurró cerca del rostro del Omega, sintiéndose en un sueño.

-Nunca fuiste un monstruo Severus, nunca lo fuiste.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sentían el aliento cálido del otro. Severus dudó un segundo cuando un pensamiento le inundó. Sin saber si aquello era realmente correcto, si debía pasar aquella línea: moría por besar a Harry.

Pero no necesitó dudarlo demasiado, pues Harry leyó la duda de sus ojos y acortó la distancia entre ellos, besándole.

Para el rey todo había dejado de existir, la vida se resumió en aquel beso. Una de sus manos descansó en la cintura de Harry y la otra se enredó en su cabello. Libre de aquellas garras podía acariciarlo sin temor a lastimarlo, libre de aquel monstruoso cuerpo podía abrazarlo sin problemas, libre de aquel pelaje podía sentir su piel contra la suya.

Libre de aquella maldición podía amarlo sin temor y para siempre. 

**Notas:**   
**Lo que Severus piensa cuando Harry se va lo extraje de la canción que les dejé. Es demasiado hermosa para no** **referenciarla** **.**


	6. Parte 6

**Parte 6.**

**For evermore.**

Dos años habían transcurrido desde el día en que la maldición sobre el castillo real había sido derrotada. La memoria de todos los aldeanos había sido restaurada, y poco a poco fueron encontrando a sus familiares olvidados del castillo.

La viuda de Weasly pudo volver a abrazar a cada uno de sus pequeños, y Draco, volviendo a su forma original, pudo ser capaz de volver a abrazar a sus padres nuevamente, quienes dejaron su altivez a un lado por un segundo y no dudaron en abrazarse cuando se vieron libres de aquella maldición.

La institutriz saludó nuevamente a su viejo amigo Dumbledore, y cada objeto viviente fue de vuelto a su normalidad.

La nieve perpetua cesó su caída, y el castillo se llenó de la luz que durante tantos años le fue negada. El sol alumbró los jardines y las flores y el pasto florecieron. Los lobos del camino desaparecieron, y el camino volvió a ser fácil de encontrar y seguro para transitar.

Los rayos del sol de aquella mañana se filtraron a través de las rendijas de los gruesos cortinajes, despertando al rey Severus de su apacible sueño. El rey se estiró ligeramente por debajo de las sabanas, sintiendo su piel desnuda tocar el cuerpo de su amado. Le abrazó para pegarlo a su cuerpo, despertando a Harry sin quererlo en el proceso. Unos suaves labios se unieron a los suyos dándole los buenos días. Y el aroma del omega llenó sus fosas nasales, inundando su corazón de felicidad.

-Deberíamos levantarnos, ¿o no rey? -preguntó Harry, previniendo la hora que era.

-Creo que tengo el derecho de permanecer un poco más junto a mi esposo. -respondió el rey, deslizando ligeramente su mano por el cuerpo del omega. -Además tú deberías mantenerte en cama, no es prudente que te esfuerces tanto.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto, no deseando querer aceptar aquella petición.

-Estoy embarazado, Severus, no invalido.

El rey de aquellas tierras miró la mueca de su esposo y sonrió, elevando una mano para acariciar el vientre de cinco meses que llevaba.

Era inaudito como su vida había cambiado con la llegada de aquel hermoso joven que había salvado su vida en todos los sentidos. Y no solo a él y a los residentes del castillo, sino a muchas personas más.

Severus no deseaba que ningún omega siguiera siendo menospreciado, y aunque sabía que cambiar las normas llevaba tiempo, se esforzó para que en su reino los omegas fueran tratados con más respeto y, sobre todo, se les diera acceso a la educación sin repudio.

Después de la boda, la cual fue magnifica y esplendorosa, comenzaron por habilitar una sala en el gran castillo para que Harry pudiera enseñar a todos los omegas que quisieran aprender. Harry era un excelente maestro, después de todo Remus Lupin le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba aprender. Aunque luego de la noticia del embarazo Severus quería que su amado descansara, el joven rebelde jamás dejó de dar una sola clase, y no lo haría.

Sirius le Black fue feliz al ver a su hijo encontrar la felicidad y ver que lograba formar su propia familia. Harry le pidió que viviera con ellos, pero el alfa lo rechazó y en su lugar decidió que el también lucharía por sus sentimientos, y se propuso confesarse a Remus Lupin, quien sin ser sorpresa para nadie le correspondió.

Harry los visitaba regularmente en su casa en el pueblo pero, después del embarazo, eran ellos quienes viajaban al castillo para verlo. Después de todo estaba embarazado, y ninguna persona que le rodeara le dejaba hacer el mínimo esfuerzo aunque el afirmara que no era invalido.

Severus volvió a ver a Harry y le acarició el rostro, delineando sus facciones, sonriendo al darse cuenta cuan afortunado había sido de encontrarse un ser tan hermoso no solamente en el exterior, sino también en el interior.

-Supongo que podemos quedarnos un rato más. -Aceptó Harry ante la mirada de Severus, sintiendo la intensidad de esos ojos sobre él y viendo cómo se acercaba a besarlo. -Un poco más en la cama no nos hará daño.

Sus manos se encontraron bajo las mantas, entrelazando sus dedos, y los anillos de boda chocaron uno con el otro.


End file.
